


Patience

by Cloud9Dreamer



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Babies!, Blowjobs, Bottom!Stiles, Consensual, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Extended orgasms, Happy Ending, Happy Pack, Knot, Knotting, Living Together, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishments, Rewards, Rimming, Rules, Shibari, Spankings, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, Wet Dream, Wolf!Derek, all that bdsm jazz, bottom!Derek, derek has friends now, domestic!sterek, everybody gets therapy, good papa stilinski, handjobs, loving stiles, safe, sane, soft derek, yes there is smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9Dreamer/pseuds/Cloud9Dreamer
Summary: After everything that's happened, Derek has turned into a wolf and refuses to turn back, instead practically living with Stiles, the one person he feels safe with. Stiles is more than happy to take care of the werewolf he's grown so close to, and learns more about himself and Derek the more time they spend together.I'm sorry this summary was so bad. Literally it's just Stiles being super sweet and protective of Derek and Derek being nice and soft and trusting Stiles to take care of him.credit to tumblr users: eiuora, morgan-leigh, and drunktuesdaze for the ideas!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Sterek since the beginning of the show, and now I'm obsessed with bottom!Derek because he deserves nice things. This takes place during the teens' senior year, without the Doctors or anything that happened during those last two seasons because I stopped watching the show after Derek left and Stalia was happening. (I can't stand those two big things.) So, yeah, here's soft, wolfy Derek and caring, loving Stiles who adores using pet names!

After Kate and Peter are finally dead, Derek...just...turns into a wolf and stays like that. I'd had a feeling he would run after all this bullshit. Everyone's been pinning the blame on him for EVERYTHING. God, it's not like any of this was his fault. He didn't WANT his fucking crazy, homicidal ex to show back up. He didn't WANT his uncle to betray him one final time. He didn't want Erica and Boyd to die, he didn't want to throw Isaac out to protect him, and he definitely didn't wanna be raped and manipulated and used as a weapon. And for some reason, I'm the only person who seems to care about him.

So, yeah, dude, you go be a wolf. Go live in the woods for a bit, go let off some steam. God, he deserves it after all this shit. But...every night I leave my window open. The first night I heard him whining below my window, so I opened it up and stepped back as he somehow jumped all the way up and climbed inside, nothing but black fur and bright blue eyes. I just asked if he wanted any water or something, and when he just moved to the floor beside my bed and curled up, I just climbed back under the covers and told him he could stay as long as he wanted.

So he's been showing up every night, and sometimes during the day, just laying down by my bed or even on it, just sleeping or watching me do homework. It's nice. I mean, he can't make that grumpy face at me, and I don't feel right saying anything mean or teasing, so I just leave him be. At least he feels safe enough to be here with me and not in his loft all by myself. So I guess I just try to treat him like a dog. I even went out and bought food and water bowls for him. At first, he kicked them all over the place, but now he uses them. I make sure there's always food and water for him, and I leave the window open so he can get in when I'm not there.

 

I come home from school, itching to get my homework done and relax. No bad guys have shown up since we put the Nemeton back in "dormant" mode. And seeing as how Kate and Peter are finally dead-dead, it's a safe bet that nobody else from the past is gonna pop back up wanting revenge and power. So, yes, the only things to worry about are homework and what I plan to do college- and career-wise. I'm thinking police officer. Would be something for me to use my research and "detective" skills for, and to protect everyone, even though I'm just a human.

I climb the stairs and head into my room, not even startling at the sight of Derek curled up on my bed. "Hey, you know you're getting wolf hair everywhere. I only have so many lint rollers," I smile, but step over to scratch behind his ear. "Miss me? Must be boring when I'm not here to sass you."

He turns his head and bites at my hand, like a cat who gets angry at pets. Basically his equivalent of "shut up, Stillinski".

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm so amazing that you gotta shut me up," I grin, gripping his muzzle and giving him a little shake until he pulls away and sneezes. "Sorry, I better clean up before I get my homework done, huh? Probably smells way too much like hormonal teenage boy."

He just yawns and watches me as I grab dirty clothes from the floor and throw them in the hamper. I throw empty plates and soda cans into the trash, too, then straighten up some books until everything looks a bit more tidy and smells better. Looking back at Derek, who's still watching me, I nod my head and go to my desk, pulling out my textbooks and binder and getting to work on the homework.

Unsurprisingly, it only takes me a half an hour and I'm done. Shutting everything and putting it all back into my backpack, I lean back in my chair and stretch. God, I hope police academy doesn't have this much homework.

After popping my neck, I swivel around towards Derek. "Wanna go for a walk? I know you've been in here all day. You should get some exercise."

As if those are the magic words, he jumps down from the bed and paws at the door. I can't help but chuckle at how excited he gets. "Ok, ok. Lemme get the collar and leash. Can't get fined for having a 'dog' without a leash."

Really the collar was a joke, but when he took to it so well, it's just become a thing for when we both go out. The last thing I want is for him to get taken away by animal control just because he's not wearing some kind of ID. So, yeah, I got him a blue, leather collar with a simple band tag that's got his name, my name, and my phone number on it. It makes me relieved that he lets me put it on him, and once we get downstairs, he waits patiently by the door as I hook the leash onto him, also grabbing a couple toys before heading out. A good walk will make us both feel better. It's a surprisingly warm day out today, and there's some kids down the street outside playing. Derek's got his tongue out, just like a happy dog, and it just makes me smile. I wish I could see him this happy in his normal form.

So we walk all the way to the park, and I get his leash off and show him the bright green ball I brought. "Go get it, boy!" I say, throwing it out into the field and snickering when he bolts off after it. He's so fucking cute when he just gives in to his instincts. He's so fucking cute when he just PLAYS; lets himself just BE a wolf, not an emotionally-fucked-up werewolf.

Derek comes back with the ball in his mouth, dropping in front of me and waiting for me to throw it again. This goes on for about ten or fifteen minutes, then he doesn't let me take it away from him, so I guess we're done with that. I pull out the rope toy and offer it to him, smirking when he immediately bites it and starts to tug, but I hold tight.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not letting go," I laugh as he growls and shakes his head, trying to wrangle it out of my grasp. "C'mon, Der, you can pull harder than that!"

"Doggie!" Both Derek and I stop as a little boy, maybe only four or so, runs up and just hugs Derek. "Hi, doggie."

"Oh, God, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen," I coo.

"Joseph, really? You don't know if that doggie coulda bit you or something," a young woman I'm guessing is this kid's mom says as she comes over. "Sorry, hun. He just loves dogs so much. Everywhere we go, if there's a dog, he's gotta give it a hug."

"That's ok. I don't think Derek's complaining," I smirk, watching as Derek rolls over and lets the boy rub his belly.

"He's a good dog," the mom says. "Joseph, baby boy, we gotta get home to get started on dinner. I thought you were gonna help Mama."

Joseph turns back with a pout. "But Mama. Doggie."

His mom smiles down at him. "I know, baby. I'm sorry Mama's afraid of doggies."

"You shouldn't be afraid of Derek," I tell her. "He's just a big goof." Derek gives me a look as if to say, "you better watch who you're talking about". "Go ahead and pet him. He won't bite."

She hesitates for a minute, but then gets down on the ground with her son and rubs Derek's cheek, and when he just nuzzles back against her, she practically flops down on top of him with her son. "Doggie!" she giggles.

"See, Mama? He's a nice doggie! Can we get a doggie?"

"Yes, baby, we can get a doggie. We can stop by the shelter to look at some on the way home, 'k?"

So she and her son wave as they head off, and I hope they find a good dog for them to love. I lay down in the grass next to Derek, who's still rolled onto his back and wagging his tail. "That was fun, huh? You like getting pet, didn't you?"

He rolls over and rests his head on my chest, so I scratch his head and look up at the clouds. It's been three months. I don't even know if Derek has changed back once. He spends most of his time with me. Even when he's not at my place, I'll find him waiting for me by my Jeep when I get out of school. It makes me feel...wanted, seeing him there and knowing he'll be there when I get home. I hope he feels good with me, safe at my place, where I feed him and pet him and let him sleep on my bed. And, man, he's great at keeping me warm at night, especially through the nightmares. He'll lick my face and lay on my stomach, and for some reason that just really helps me calm down.

And I talk to him more, about the nightmares. The blood on my hands and the faces of the Pack, broken and lifeless in front of me, telling me that it's all my fault. That fucking Nogitsune is still fucking with my head, even when it's been well over a year. I wake up and constantly check my fingers, counting to ten and making sure they're all there, nothing extra. Then Derek will be there, licking my hands and face, nuzzling against me and pulling me back down to the bed. He'll bite the blanket and pull it back up over me, then lay on top of me. And you'd think he'd be crazy heavy and smothering, but it just makes me feel comforted and safe.

The sun is starting to set when we get back home. I take the leash off and move to take his collar off, too, but he shakes his head and pads away to the kitchen. Ok, then, keep the collar. I follow him to the kitchen and get started on dinner. Pasta sounds pretty good. I'll be making chicken tomorrow anyway. Derek LOVES chicken. I get the pot filled with water and put it on the stove to boil, filling his water bowl so he can drink while we wait.

His ears twitch when the door opens and Dad steps inside. "Hey, Dad! In the kitchen!" I call to him, grabbing the noodles and sauce and setting them on the counter.

Dad comes in, still wearing his coat and everything. "Spaghetti?"

"Mm-hmm," I smile. "How was work?"

"Boring, for once," he sighs, sitting at the table and smiling when Derek comes over to get his usual pets. It makes me crazy happy that he and Dad get along so well now. "How was school?"

"Same," I say with a shrug. "I'm just glad I have all this free time to actually work on homework now."

"That's good. We need to keep your grades up if you wanna get into the police academy," he says, that hint of pride on his face. He was both pretty excited and pretty nervous when I told him I wanna be a police officer.

"Ran into a mom and her son today at the park," I say. "Her kid ran right up to Derek and went, 'Doggie!' It was adorable," I smirk.

Dad chuckles and scratches behind Derek's ears. "Aww, looks like you're a kid magnet, huh?" he teases him. "And a mom magnet, huh?"

"Guess they're gonna get a dog now, too," I say. "So maybe Derek'll have a buddy next time we go out."

"Well, it'll be good for them to have a dog," Dad says. "Single mom?"

"Probably. But it was cute. Her son called her 'Mama'."

Dad's smile gets softer. "I remember when you called your mom that. You didn't start calling her 'Mommy' 'till you were five."

If there's one thing I'm grateful for when it comes to all the paranormal crap that happened, it's that Dad and I stopped refusing to talk about Mom to each other. It's all right to miss her. It's all right for us to cry about her. So I smile and just remember the good things about her.

Dad goes to get changed while I pour the noodles into the pot, getting a smaller one to heat the sauce. Derek lays down in front of the stove on top of my feet, keeping me warm while I work on steaming some vegetables, too. I wonder what his mom was like? He never told me about her, but I can just imagine that she was an awesome Alpha. He probably really looked up to her, especially since he was the only son. His dad probably spoiled him. I can't even imagine a baby Derek. He was probably born with facial hair and little claws. Aww, that'd be just way too cute.

While I let everything cook, I sit down and just run my fingers through his fur. It's crazy soft and shiny. I mean, I give him a bath once a week to keep him clean, so I know the reason for that. I wonder if his normal hair is as soft as this?

"I wish you coulda met my mom," I say. "She woulda loved you. Probably woulda made you cookies and shit like that. But she also woulda grabbed your ear and kept you from being such a self-sacrificing dumbass."

He growls, but not in any threatening way. Just in that "quit making fun of me" way.

"You ARE a self-sacrificing dumbass, though," I grin. "And that freaks me out, y'know? I mean...you have any idea how many times you nearly died for us? You don't even think about plans, you just go in headfirst. You've been the one who gets hurt the worst. And, yeah, I've done it a few times, too. I'll admit that. But it was mostly to go and save YOU. Or did you forget one of our first moments together was when I was holding your paralyzed ass up for hours in the school pool?"

He whines and thumps his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shouldn't rub that in," I sigh. "Still. No more running headfirst into danger for any of us, ok? I'll promise if you promise. Deal?" I hold out my hand, and he huffs and lifts his paw to place it in my hand. "Good boy."

Dad comes back down and reads the newspaper, like he expects anything interesting to just pop up. Dinner's soon ready, so I turn everything on the stove off and get the plates ready, including some really cut up pieces of spaghetti and a mix of veggies for Derek's bowl. He dives right in when I set his bowl down, so I just pat his side and get to work on plates for me and my dad. It's almost wierd how nice and quiet it is, no scary things to talk about, just of school and work. Normal stuff. Stuff we should've been talking about for years.

 

After dinner, we all sit on the couch and watch a couple crime dramas, only ending up critiquing everything instead before heading to our rooms. Derek jumps up on my bed while I change into my pyjamas, then climb into bed.

"C'mere, Big Guy," I say, holding out my arms until he shuffles over and rests his front paws and head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him and scratch his head, his weight and heat soothing. "Sleep tight, Der. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll make pancakes." He just licks my chin and settles, and I'm asleep before I know it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sweet, wolfy Derek and Stiles feeling trusting enough to talk to him about things. And Scott can be a meanie sometimes

"Dude, so is Derek still a wolf?" Scott asks me while we're in study hall. "And is he, like, staying over at your place? You always smell like him."

"Yes to both," I say. "Still a wolf and he just happens to like staying with me, which I'm not gonna mess with as long as it's making him happy."

"Are you treating him like a dog or something?" he asks.

"Kinda. I mean...he just goes with it," I say with a shrug. "I'm not gonna stop unless he wants me to, so..."

"But it's Derek."

"Exactly. He deserves time to just relax. I mean...I'd like it a little better if he would talk to me, but I'm not gonna push him. He'll turn back when he's ready."

"I just...feel like he's abandoning us," my friend complains.

I sigh and nearly throw my pencil at him. "Scott...you've never once thanked him for all that he's done for us. I've NEVER seen you help him unless it was for your own good, too. He's lost EVERYTHING, and he's been tortured way beyond any of us. He has a fucking RIGHT to take time for himself."

The dumbfounded look on his face is only a bit satisfying. Scott's always been blind when it comes to Derek. Even when Derek was kidnapped by Kate, I was the first one to not only notice but actually decide to go out and get him back. Scott's love for Allyson blinded him from me being kidnapped and attacked by Argent Sr, and his love for Kira blinded him from the shit that went down with the Nogitsune. Honestly, I sometimes can't believe he's my brother. Everyone's been there for him, even when we didn't have to be. But do any of us get any thanks? No.

 

I'm still pissed when I get home, throwing my backpack to the floor when I get to my room. Derek lifts his head when I flop down onto the bed and drape myself over him.

"Scott's my brother and all...but he really can be an asshole sometimes," I mumble. "Still thinks he never did anything wrong. And he's acting like you being a wolf is a bad thing. It's not. You're just trying to be comfortable after all these years of bullshit and..." I sigh again and run my fingers through his fur. "Sometimes I just wanna punch him, but I know it'd hurt me more than him. Stupid werewolf powers."

Derek just bumps his nose against my side and huffs. I don't even know how we got to this point. I know that if he was still human-looking, there'd have been no chance of us getting this close. At least not for a long time. But now we're turning to each other for comfort, offering it in return. I just wish it hadn't taken years of supernatural death and terror.

"I sometimes wonder how things would've gone...if none of this stuff had happened. Y'know...Scott getting bitten and the Nemeton waking up. I mean...I feel like we would've ran into each other at some point. It's a small town afterall. But...I can't imagine not knowing you like I do now. You're the only person that's patient with me, even when I say or do stupid stuff. Even Dad gets angry with me still."

I nuzzle my face in his back and sigh again. "Sorry. I know I just dump a lot on you. It's just really nice that you listen. You ARE listening, right?" He huffs again and licks my elbow. "Ok. Thanks. I'm just...gonna take a quick nap."

 

Derek nosing at my cheek wakes me up later. I rub at my eyes and check my clock, seeing that I slept nearly three hours. "Yeah, dinner. Ok." I roll out've the bed and pat my thigh so he'll follow me.

Ahh, ok, hamburgers tonight. And Dad put the meat out already, so that's good. I wash my hands real quick before pulling the turkey out of the microwave. Turkey is just healthier than beef, all right? Derek doesn't complain, even though Dad does a lot. Not my fault I want him to still be here when he's a hundred. Same for Derek. I don't know how werewolf aging works, but I want him around for a mega-long time, too.

I get to work on mixing the ground turkey, salt, pepper, and some other burger seasoning, smirking down at Derek as he eagerly sniffs the air. "Yeah, that's gonna taste good, isn't it, boy? Lemme cook it first, though." I snicker when he whines, clearly impatient. "I know, bud, I know. Won't be long, promise."

Now with the patties ready, I put them in the pan to brown the meat, singing to myself just because I can, and laughing when Derek howls so he doesn't have to listen to me. Or maybe he's singing with me, because, aww! Seriously, he makes such a good doggie. So cute!

Dad comes home just as I'm finishing up the burgers, sighing as he slumps in the dining room chair. "Hard day, huh?" I ask as Derek goes over to rest his head on my dad's thigh so he can recieve his scratches.

"Some stupid kids breaking into some old lady's house. Stole her jewelry that her late husband got her over the years," he sighs. "We caught 'em, but they had the gall to say that they were gonna pawn the jewelry and use it to pay for their cars."

"So, yeah, stupid kids," I murmur. "Well, at least you caught 'em and got that lady's jewelry back. If anybody stole MY jewelry, I'd be pissed."

Dad chuckles. "Stiles, you don't HAVE any jewelry."

"You don't know what I get up to in my free time," I smirk. "I could be making friendship bracelets or something."

He just chuckles again and shakes his head. "You WOULD be that person who hands 'em out, though."

"Damn right I would be. I'll make a big one for Derek's collar. He'll look so pretty," I tease, snickering when said wolf growls at me. "You're right, Der, you're already so pretty." He somehow still manages to glare at me, only making me laugh.

I put his burger in his bowl and set it on the floor, and apparently all is forgiven when he rushes over and starts to eat. I fix up the human burgers for me and Dad, and sit with him at the table.

"So how easy was it to get into police academy?" I ask.

"As long as your grades are good and you study hard, it shouldn't be a problem for you," Dad says. "And it'll require a bit more physical exercise if you don't want desk duty."

"I can handle that. I've bulked up a bit since freshman year."

"And I'm sure you'll do great, son."

It's relieving to hear him say that, to hear him say that he believes I'll do well. We really have come a long way since Mom died. It feels like we're on much better footing now. He's not drinking himself to death anymore and I'm not having panic attacks about Mom anymore. I mean, we both have the Nogitsune and sacrifice crap in our nightmares and stuff, but...we've both decided to get therapy for that. My first session is actually tomorrow after school. I already called and asked if I could bring Derek with me, claiming that he makes me feel safer, which is the truth afterall. The office secretary said that I could, so Derek will be waiting at my Jeep tomorrow so we can head right over.

 

Later that night, I jolt awake, flashes of red and black shadows running through my head. I carefully sit up and rub my hands over my sweaty face. And Derek's right here, licking my cheek and making little noises.

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his fur. "I'm ok. Just...bad dream. Just a bad dream."

He continues to make those little noises as he licks at my neck, wiping away the sweat and warming up my chilly skin. I don't know how he does it, always making me feel better. So I pull my pillowcase off and toss it to the floor, planning to wash it later. Then I just get rid of the pillow altogether and use Derek as a pillow. He just pulls the blanket up again and gives my neck one more lick before settling back down. No nightmares for the rest of the night.

 

"Dude, you're just smothered in Derek's scent," Liam frowns the next day.

"Yes, Derek is living with me. I thought we established this," I groan.

"It's just...you smell different, man," Scott says. "I mean...not as anxious."

"Isn't that a good thing? I'll be going to my first therapy session today, too."

"That's GOOD, Stiles," Kira smiles. "Who is it?"

"Umm, Madeline Ramsey. And, no, she's not related to Gordon Ramsey."

"Oh, she's my therapist, too," Kira says. "You'll love her. She's super nice. She knows everything."

That makes my eyebrows raise. "As in 'everything, everything'?"

She nods her head. "Yep. She's a witch."

I sigh in relief. "Awesome. That makes this way easier."

"Trust me, she's awesome. She'll make you feel right at home."

"Are you bringing Derek? I saw him waiting outside your Jeep," Scott says.

"Yeah, he's coming with me...for moral support. But now I'm afraid she may make him leave if she can tell he's a werewolf in disguise," I reply.

"Hey, if she does, then she does. It's all about patient-confidentiality," Kira says. "And who knows? Maybe you can convince Derek to see her, too. If there's anyone who'll listen to him and give him good advice, it's her."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess we'll see."

Soon school is out, and I head out to the Jeep, sure enough finding Derek waiting there patiently. I let him into the passenger side and roll down the window for him as I head to the therapist's office, which is in a building of a mixture of lawyers and a couple doctors who don't work directly at the hospital.

"'k, Der. Um, apparently this woman is a witch, so if she can tell that you're a wolf, she may kick you out. So if she does, you can just head home, ok? I won't be here longer than an hour," I tell him, nodding when he does. "Ok, c'mon. I just hope this isn't a bust."

He lets me put the leash on him and lead him inside, climbing the stairs to the second floor. I give my name to the secretary at the front, who tells me that she'll let Dr Ramsey know that I'm here. I'm tapping my foot and nervously biting my lip as we wait. I don't know what this woman will think. I mean, she's talking to Kira, so she can't be that bad, right? Or, I mean, Kira is pretty tough. I'm just really worried.

Then the door opens and the mom from the other week is smiling down at me. "Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Derek pads right over to her and lets her pet him. "Yeah, it's us," I say, getting up, too. "So, did you get that dog you talked about?"

"We did. A lovely little lab named Goldie. She's at home right now, relaxing with Joseph. Come on to my office, young one," she smiles, holding her arm out for me to follow her down the hall to a small room. There's a dark oak desk with pictures of her son and Goldie, and there's classic art on the walls. When she shuts the door, she takes a seat in the office chair while I sit on the dark blue couch. Derek sits down beside my legs.

"All right, so your preferred name is 'Stiles'?" Dr Ramsey asks. "I just wanna clarify."

"Y-Yeah. I mean...it started off as a nickname and then we all just ran with it," I say.

"And are you comfortable with it?" she asks, crossing her legs.

"Yeah. I mean...it's nearly impossible to pronounce my real name, so..."

"Yeah, I'm not the best with Polish names," she chuckles. "All right, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Deaton called me and asked me to come here to give all of you therapy for the supernatural things that have happened over the past few years. So, yes, I know about werewolves and kitsunes and dark spirits and sacrifices and all of that. And I know that your little friend is actually Derek Hale."

I swallow nervously and reach down to pet Derek's head. "Can he...Can he stay? I mean...he makes me feel safe."

"Of course he can, honey," she smiles. "It's not odd that people bring others for support. As long as he doesn't talk about what we talk about to anyone but you, he's all right to stay."

I sigh in relief and nod my head. "Ok."

"Ok," she repeats. "So, what would you like to talk about, honey? Anything you want."

So we talk, about my nightmares, the blood, the darkness, the feeling of helplessness. We talk about the Nogitsune and how I still feel guilty about letting it take over me. And we talk about how angry I am that Scott and Liam are so unsupportive of Derek's choice to be a wolf for the time being. And it's just good to TALK about it. Dr Ramsey nods her head and listens, then tells me that nothing is my fault, that I didn't ask to be taken over and forced to do bad things. She tells me that she's proud of me for pushing through and helping everyone, even when it was hard on me. She tells me that she's glad that Derek has me, because no one else seems to support him. And it all feels like I've been waiting to hear this for AGES, the confirmation that I shouldn't feel guilty, that I've been doing the right things. It feels like, for the first time, someone is telling me that I'm all right, that I'm gonna make it through this on top.

It feels too soon when she looks at the clock and sees that our time is up. She asks me when I'd like to come and see her next, so I pick the same day next week, and she writes it down and hands me an appointment card. Then she walks us out to the lobby again, petting Derek's head and telling him to take care of me.

When we get back to the Jeep, I just sit there for a moment. "That...actually went really well," I say. "I mean...I didn't feel like she was pressuring me to talk. And she didn't interrupt me or say something I already knew. She didn't give me empty advice." I look at Derek, who leans over to press his nose to my cheek. I scratch his cheeks and smile. "Think you'll come with me next week, bud?" When he huffs, I take it as a "yes".


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time for the pack! And Derek's birthday!

It's almost Christmas. And as usual, Melissa is gonna make a lot of pies and Dad is gonna eat 'em all. But it's not just almost Christmas, it's almost Derek's birthday. Poor guy, we've never celebrated his birthday. He probably didn't want us to, given his family is gone and can't celebrate anything with him anymore. Cora is still alive and running around in New York, but I guess she can't come back because of everything that's happened. I don't blame her. But I'm not gonna just let Derek's birthday slide by without me doing something. So, yeah, I secretly got him some extra Christmas/Birthday presents. I hid them under the bed, and nothing should smell out of the ordinary, so he shouldn't just go looking for them.

 

"Derek, you're not allowed to run away on Christmas. You're celebrating it with us," I tell Derek on Christmas Eve. "And you're gonna eat tons of pie and watch shitty movies with me and howl because you can. And in the morning, you're gonna have presents to open. Got it?"

He just yawns and whines, but rests his head on my thigh. "Good enough," I smile. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know that I know tomorrow's his birthday, so I can totally surprise him.

So we chill for the rest of the day, watching cheesy Christmas movies and munching on candied popcorn and warm cinnamon milk since he can't have hot chocolate. Dad falls asleep pretty soon after telling us he'll see us in the morning. I give Derek a quick bath and use the hairdryer to warm him back up. When I hook his collar back on, he's got his tongue out to lick my face. Seriously, he's so cute. When he's all dry, we head back to my room and curl up on the bed to go to sleep.

 

Derek paws at my face to wake me up the next morning. "Ok, ok, I'm up," I yawn, petting his muzzle. "You excited, huh?" He huffs and shakes my hand away. "Ok, let's go wake up Dad with some coffee and waffles."

He follows me downstairs and sits by the stove as I hook up the wafflemaker. I really like cooking. Reminds me of my mom, when she and I used to make cookies and stuff together. Dad doesn't like cooking. He likes grilling, but that's different. I wonder if Derek likes to cook? Then I realize I've never seen him actually eat. I mean, here with me as a wolf, yeah, he eats all the time, but that's different.

"'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas'," I sing while I stir up the waffle mix and turn on the coffeemaker. "'Just like the ones I used to know.'"

Derek howls a couple times, but doesn't try to drown me out, so I guess that's progress. By the time I'm finishing up the first couple of waffles, the coffee is ready, the smell filling the whole house and finally getting Dad down the stairs.

He pats my shoulder and ruffles my hair. "Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I smile. "Go ahead and have some coffee and wake up."

He grunts and reaches down to pet Derek before heading to get his magic elixer. I keep making waffles until we have about a dozen, and I butter them up and throw a couple in Derek's bowl, drizzled with a bit of syrup. I just love watching him eat what I make, knowing he's actually eating and not depressed enough not to.

After breakfast, we go to the living room and open our presents. I got Dad some new shirts and a thick blanket 'cause I know his is YEARS old. He got me some more graphic tees and jeans, which I really needed since I keep growing. And we both got Derek some more dog toys and treats, which he eagerly munches on while Dad and I clean up the wrapping paper. Then I take a shower and get dressed to go to Scott's. I ask Derek if he wants to come, and he headbutts my leg and goes back downstairs to wait by the door. He has to sit in the backseat, though, since all three of us are going in the Jeep, which thankfully still works. I swear, poor Bertha ain't gonna last long. But at least she makes it all the way to Scott's place.

"You sure Derek's gonna be ok?" Dad asks. "I mean, you know he's not actually a dog."

"Yeah, but that's how he feels right now. So just treat him like one. Give him pieces of turkey and ham, let him run around all he wants," I tell him. "He's got his collar; he's all right."

"All right. But just make sure nobody gives him any chocolate."

"He's smarter than that," I grin, turning my head to wink at Derek, who just shakes his head and flops his ears, making me snicker.

Scott meets us at the door, holding it open for us to come inside. I give him a huge hug, 'cause I still love the moron. Melissa is still in the kitchen finishing up the ham and turkey. The pies are already ready, and I happily try to get some, but she smacks my hand and tells me to get out of the kitchen. Kira and her mom and dad show up, and Liam shows up, his parents nowhere to be found, and no one says anything about it. Derek runs around and sniffs everybody, and everyone just pats his head and tells him "Merry Christmas". It's good to see him bounding through the house, tongue out and lolling as he takes in all the smells of happiness and Pack. Lydia texts me "Merry Christmas", too, apologizing that she can't be with us right now since she's with her own family. I tell her we'll save a couple pieces of pie, and she replies with a smiley face.

I should've known that my crush on her would always just be a crush. I love her. She's incredibly smart and brave and doesn't take shit from anyone. I respect her, but I'll never be in love with her. And I'm strangely ok with that, considering I was practically obsessed with her for years. But as I look around the living room and see everyone talking and laughing, Derek going from person to person with his ball until Liam finally plays with him...This is just so nice.

Dinner is eventually ready, and we all grab plates and pile them high with ham and turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans and everything else Melissa made. She's not gonna have any leftovers at this rate. I make sure that Derek has his own plate full of meat and veggies, and he licks my wrist when I set his plate down beside the chair I've been sitting in. I relax in the chair and eat until I feel like there's definitely a food baby in my belly.

"Dude, come feel my baby kick," I joke to Scott.

He snickers and pats his own stomach. "Only if you can feel mine."

God, I missed this. This closeness with everyone. There's no bad guys, no murders, no terrifying creatures of the night, no psycho family members. Just Pack. And it finally feels right to call everyone that now. 'Cause that's what we are. Scott's our Alpha, and we're all Pack, from me to Dad and Melissa.

I'm broken from my thoughts by Derek pawing at my leg and then running over to the door. Ah, guess he's gotta go. I lazily get up and let him out, stuffing my hands in my pockets and biting my lip at the chilly air. But it doesn't take him long to finish up and come back.

I make sure a couple pieces of pie are saved for Lydia, and Dad and I hug everybody, Derek nuzzling everybody's hand, and then we all head home. Derek immediately goes up to my room, but I hope he doesn't go to bed yet. I say "goodnight" to Dad before I follow him, finding him already up on the bed.

"Don't sleep yet, bud. I got something else for you," I tell him, pulling up my blanket and grabbing his last present from under the bed. He looks at it and sniffs it when I set it on the bed. "Happy birthday, Derek."

He looks up at me with those big, blue eyes, and I just smile and tear the paper off for him, opening the box and pulling out the photo album. He sniffs at it and whimpers, looking from me and back to it. I move over to sit next to him as I open the album, revealing a slightly burned picture of his family.

"So, yeah, I kinda broke into your old house and looked for anything that could be restored or saved," I say. "And I also went through all the pictures that were in storage that I knew you were too upset to look at. So I made an album for you."

I flip through the pages, smiling as he looks down at his dad, his mom, his sisters and cousins and aunts and uncles. "I wish I coulda met everybody. I probably would've annoyed everyone, huh?" I grin. "I REALLY would've annoyed YOU. You'd probably beat me up or something."

I keep turning the pages every now and then, looking at pictures of Derek and his sisters all dressed up for Halloween, of his mom in the kitchen cooking, of his cousins at some school recital. It's just nice to be able to sit here with him and let him remember good things before Kate went and messed things up for him. I rub his head when he whimpers again.

"I just...want you to know that it's ok to be happy on Christmas...and your birthday," I tell him. "You're celebrating with Pack now, with people that care about you and want you to be happy. Me and Dad'll be here for you, and so will Melissa. Liam's starting to get comfy with you, too. And Scott, well...he just needs to get his head out've Kira's boobs."

We get to the end of the album, and I shut it and put it on the floor at the end of the bed. "Any time you wanna look at it, just let me know, ok? Now, c'mon, let's get some sleep."

I shut the light off and change into my pyjamas, then climb under the covers, holding out my arm for him. He half-lays down on top of me and licks my chin a couple times before settling down. I wrap my arm around him and nuzzle the top of his head.

"Happy birthday, Der," I tell him one more time.

 

When I wake up the next morning, Derek is normal again, naked and sitting up with the blanket pulled around him. His arms are wrapped around his knees, his collar still around his neck. It's a little daunting, seeing him like this after months and months as a wolf. But he looks...calmer, which I feel is progress.

He blinks a few times and looks down at me for a second. "Um...hi."

I smirk and rub my eyes. "Hey. You feel ok?"

He nods his head. "Sorry...about everything."

"Hey, you needed time, man. There's nothing wrong with that," I say, sitting up, too. "I'm just glad you let me take care of you."

He reaches up to rub his collar, his lips twitching. "It was...really nice. Thank you."

"Anytime," I tell him. "And I mean that. You need anything, I'm here for you, ok?"

I so don't expect him to come closer and rest his head on my shoulder. "I didn't...wanna be a burden."

"You're not, Der. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like one," he mutters. "All I've ever done is mess things up."

"That's not true," I say, moving my arm so it's wrapped around his shoulders. "If it weren't for you, can you imagine how many of us would have died? You've saved me and Scott countless times. And we need you, man. You're the oldest, y'know? You know more than we do. We all know Scott's not that smart. He may be an Alpha, but he's a crappy leader. We need you."

He's quiet for a long time, and I busy myself by running my fingers through his hair. "Do YOU...need me?"

"Of course I do," I say without hesitating. "You listen to me. And you don't treat me like a kid when I spazz out. You make me feel safe."

My eyes close for a second when he turns and nuzzles into my neck. "You make me feel safe, too."

I kiss the top of his head and rub his jaw, surprised his hair didn't get longer considering he's been a wolf for so long. "You can still stay here if you want. You or wolf-you, I don't care. You're always welcome here."

He pauses for a bit again, then asks, "Can we look at the pictures again?"

"Yeah, of course." I pretend not to hear the little whine he makes when I pull away and go to the end of the bed to pick up the album again. But as soon as I'm back, he's back against my side, curled up in the blanket like a little kid. It's the most vulnerable I've ever seen him, and part of me feels like I should memorize this moment, Derek Hale cozy in my bed.

I open up the album to the first picture, smiling when I once again see baby Derek in his mom's arms. "So cute," I tease. "Did you ever shift when you were really little? Like, little baby fangs and baby claws?"

My smile gets bigger when he snorts. "Yes. I was born a werewolf, remember? And it's hard for kids to control the shift that young. I was a terror."

"Nah, you were probably a spoiled little Mama's boy," I joke, turning the page.

So we spend the morning just going through pictures and sharing memories of moms and cookies and getting in trouble with siblings. We both shed a few tears, laugh a lot, and somehow end up with me laying back down with him resting his head on my chest, my fingers back in his hair. A few minutes later, he's asleep, his fingers curled up in my shirt. God, he's even cuter like this. When did he start getting so cute? Has he always been this cute?

I think back to when I very first saw Derek. God, I was like, three, and got lost in the grocery store. Derek was probably around eleven. He found me balling my eyes out in the bread aisle. At the time I thought he was a superhero 'cause he somehow found my dad in no time, but now I know he probably sniffed him out. Still my hero. I remember he was really tall -or at least really tall compared to a three-year-old- and he looked really grumpy and I wanted to give him candy 'cause Mom always gave me a treat when I was mad. And then I didn't see him again until Scott and I were in the woods looking for his inhaler. God, he got...so fucking hot. That stupid leather jacket and spiked hair, like he was trying to be a biker or something in his fancy, black Camaro. And now he's...softer. He's got soft scruff and he wears even softer henleys that I've wanted to steal and wear myself. God, I even noticed that one of them has little thumb holes that he actually uses! How is he even real?

God, and he IS softer than before. He's got his sister again. He was coping with Boyd and Erica's death. Isaac called him and forgave him for throwing him out. Kate's gone. Peter's gone. Things are finally turning around for him. And I'm crazy proud of him. And now he can go to therapy if he wants, and now he knows that the whole Pack cares about him, especially me.

After about an hour or so, my stomach starts to make protests at being empty, so I carefully untangle myself from Derek and make sure he's covered with the blanket. Something about seeing him just easily sleeping in my bed, the collar I bought him still around his neck, just makes me smile. And to make it worse, he wraps his arms around my pillow and buries his face in it, sighing like my scent is enough to calm him.

I head downstairs and get started on French Toast. Dad's already at work, but I see an empty cereal bowl in the sink, so at least he ate. So, yeah, French Toast, made the way Mom made it, with lots of cinnamon and vanilla added in. I whisk everything up and dip the Texas toast in it, then place them in the pan. I hum to myself, not wanting to be too loud and wake Derek.

It isn't until I'm drizzling everything in syrup that I realize just how...domestic this all is. Derek and I just snuggled and shared life stories, and now I just made breakfast for us both and fuuuuck, it's like we're married. And why am I not bothered by that? Geez, up until this morning, I was fully ok with having Derek as a wolf for YEARS. And now, just because he's changed back, I don't feel any differently. Fuck fuck fuck. Ok, ok, calm down, Stiles. So you...So you love Derek Hale. I love Derek Hale. I repeat that about a dozen times as I unconsciously cut up the French Toast. I love Derek Hale. Does...Does he love me, too? He said I make him feel safe. And he came to me above anyone else when he turned into a wolf. He stays in my room and let me put a collar on him. He constantly licked my face and hands, and he wanted to be everywhere with me. Fuck if I know. Just act casual, Stiles. Nothing you've been doing so far has been too much for him, so you're all right for now. Just...let things happen naturally.

I take our plates back up to the bedroom and just smile at the sight of Derek curled up with my pillow. It's unfair how cute that is. Setting our plates on the bedside table, I climb in behind him and wrap my arms around him, grinning when he mumbles in his sleep and leans back against me. I should wake him up. I should let him get up and at least give him some underwear. But it just feels too right to hold him. Yeah, but we need to eat. He's probably starving, werewolf appetite and all.

I gently kiss his shoulder. "Der. Time to get up. I made breakfast."

He groans. "Nooo."

I can't help it. I chuckle and kiss his neck. "No, c'mon. I made Stilinski French Toast. That's, like, sacred. That's like me proclaiming my undying love to you." I bite my lip when I realize what I've just said, but he just groans again, probably thinking I was just joking.

"I don't wanna move," he grumbles.

"Well, I'm not feeding you," I smirk, patting his side as I sit up. "C'mon. Sit up like a good boy."

I have to pull on the blanket and grab his hands to pull him up in order for him to do so, and I can't help but run my fingers through his bedhead. Precious. At least he wakes up a little more when I hand him his plate, but he's right back to leaning on my side. I finish my breakfast before him, so I wrap my arm around him again and just admire how good he looks with that blue collar.

"So, you gonna stay like this for a while or should I expect you to just shift back every once in a while?" I ask him.

He licks syrup from his lips before he answers, distracting me for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, to be honest," he says. "I...really like being a wolf. But I guess I did miss this form, too."

"Well, you don't have to just...pick one," I tell him. "You can shift between one and the other whenever you feel like it. Just don't do it in front of Dad or he might freak out at you suddenly being naked."

He snickers at that. "No, I don't think any of us want that."

"You wanna borrow some clothes?" I offer. "I mean...I personally don't mind that you're naked. Like, you do you. Let the dick breathe-"

"Stiles," he mutters, giving me that look.

"There's my Sourwolf," I grin, pinching his cheek, laughing when he grabs my wrist and bites my fingers like he would when he was a wolf.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek is human again, but still basically lives with Stiles, because, hey, the guy deserves to be somewhere he feels safe and warm. And Stiles sure isn't complaining, even though he now realizes he loves Derek and wants to bang him like a steel door in a hurricane.

Things don't change a whole lot. Derek is just...back to a human-ish guy. He still stays with me, sleeps in my bed with me holding him. He actually went out and got some of his clothes and put them in my dresser. He also brought his shaving stuff and shampoo and put it in the bathroom. Dad isn't TOO happy about humanDerek moving in, but since I just turned eighteen, he can't really use the whole minor argument anymore. All he's really said is to remember to use protection, which just has me groaning at my totally-embarressing father.

 

"So Derek's back to normal?" Liam asks at lunch.

"For now," I tell him. "I told him it's all right if he wants to change back every once in a while."

"So he's still living with you?" Scott asks.

"Pretty much," I reply, willing my face not to get hot. "I think he just finds it comforting to be around other people."

Kira nods her head. "No doubt he'd feel more at-ease with other people around, especially you since you've been taking care of him."

"Yeah, you two are literally a married couple at this point," Liam snarks.

"All we're missing is the rings," I smirk.

 

When I get back home, Derek is napping in bed. And he's definitely wearing one of my shirts. He seriously can't get any cuter. I grab my laptop and homework and climb onto the bed next to him, working on some homework while he's asleep. I'm almost done when he rolls over and nuzzles into my leg. Still reading an article online for my Advanced English essay, I reach down with my free hand to scratch his head until he calms back down. It takes me a little while to finish the essay, and by then the sun is already setting, casting a dark orange glow into the room.

I shut my laptop and set it on the bedside table alongside the other homework, then lay down with Derek, cradling his head to my chest and smiling when he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my chest.

"Have a good day?" I ask him softly, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

He hums, clearly still tired. "It's boring without you here."

"Y'know you can get on the laptop all you want. Or, y'know...go outside," I tease.

"Boring," he mumbles.

"Have you thought about going to see Dr Ramsey?" I ask him.

"Mm-hmm. I made an appointment for Friday," he says.

"That's good, Derek. I'm proud of you," I smile, then beaming when I feel him smile, too. "You want me to come with you?"

I try not to show my disappointment when he shakes his head. "I just...there are some things I don't want you to hear."

"Ok," I say, running my hand over his hair. "You wanna do anything before we order pizza? Like, uhh, I dunno...Make a blanket fort and marathon 'Star Wars'?"

He snorts at that. "Sure that's not just what YOU want?"

"Hey, nothing makes you feel better than 'Star Wars' while you're in a blanket fort. Magic happens in a blanket fort."

"Is that supposed to be an innudendo?"

"If you want it to be," I say, then wince when I remember I shouldn't expect anything from him. "C'mon, it'll be fun. We can camp out downstairs like we're kids."

"Can we sleep down there?" he asks.

"'Course we can. Come on. Grab all the blankets and pillows you can."

I order the pizzas -yes, multiple ones because, hey, I have a werewolf here. Then I grab all the dining room chairs and push the living room chair and couch close together. By the time Derek comes down with multiple blankets and pillows, I have the fourth episode of "Star Wars" in the DVD player just waiting for us. Derek helps me cover the couch and chairs with the blankets, throwing all of the pillows on the floor beneath with one big blanket for us later. We step back and admire our work when we're all done.

The pizza shows up not to long after, and I don't bother with plates; just bring them under the fort as we go under, too, and start the movie.

"When was the last time you watched 'Star Wars'?" I ask Derek as we eat.

"Probably not since I was really little," he says. "Cora liked it more than I did. She made me watch it all the time."

"Aww, such a good big brother," I tease, snickering when he throws some crust at me. "What was your favourite episode?"

He hums for a few seconds. "Probably Episode Six. I just liked the happy ending, I guess."

"Still a good choice," I agree. "And, yeah, I'm all for happy endings. Until they decided to make more episodes and kill off Han Solo."

"What?!"

I immediately go pale. "Shit, you haven't seen the new one?"

"No," he sighs.

"Don't worry. We can watch it tomorrow. I already know we'll both be dead tired after Episode Five."

So we lay back and watch Episode Four, talking about how great the special effects were for a movie made in the seventies, but also the inaccuracies that we've caught over the years. This time, instead of Derek laying his head on my chest, he's laying in-between my legs and fully resting on top of me. As usual, though, I have my fingers in his hair and his hands are curled in my shirt. And I'm right, he's asleep just before Episode Five is over. I pull our blanket up over him and make sure he won't get cold. Gotta keep my werewolf nice and warm!

I manage to watch Episode Six before I, too, totally pass out.

 

Aaaand wake up later needing to pee. But I can't move now! Derek is so warm and soft and I wanna die snuggling him. But, dammit, I just gotta pee. So I carefully, guiltily, extract myself from under him, giving him the pillow I was laying on so he has something that smells like me while I head to the bathroom.

Now with an empty bladder and a yawn that definitely says it's time to go back to sleep, I crawl back under the fort and lay behind Derek, effectively spooning him until he just rolls over and ditches the pillow in favour of holding me instead. I hold his head close to me, yawning again as I settle back to down to sleep.

Or I would be, if Derek would stop making little noises. At first I think he's having a nightmare, and I'm fully prepared to wake him up and calm him down, but then he does something I never thought he'd do...he moans. Not a long, drawn-out, pornographic moan. A little, pathetic, needy moan that goes straight to my dick. And when he does it again, he ruts against my leg and I nearly lose it. Oh, my God, that's his dick. That's Derek's dick, on my leg, heavy and hard and probably gorgeous. Oh, fuuuuck.

And then he's just grinding down on my leg and making little whines in the back of his throat. God, is he really asleep right now? Fuck, I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I try to hold back my jealousy and just listen to him moan and whimper, his dick dragging up and down my leg through the sweats he has on. My own dick is just a second thought compared to feeling and hearing him get off. I try hard to memorize every sound he makes, knowing I could probably masturbate off of those for the rest of my life.

"H-Harder," I hear him mumble, and I can just FEEl my dick leak. "Ahh."

"Christ," I breathe, so desperately wanting to jerk off, but I don't wanna accidentally wake him up before he can finish. And yes, I most certainly wanna see him finish.

He's grinding harder now, and I can actually feel his pre-cum soaking through his underwear and sweats. God, I wonder what he tastes like? I wanna go down on him everyday, feel his hands in my hair and hear him gasping my name. Moving slowly, I slide my hands down his back until I can squeeze his, holy God, round ass. I manage to move myself down so he can rut against my thigh instead of my shin. And he just moans louder and fucking rolls his hips, practically panting.

"Come on, Derek. You're doing such a good job," I whisper. "Come for me, sweetheart. That's it. Come just for me."

"Sti-ahh! Ha-ahh!" I feel him suddenly tense before shuddering, his sweats getting way stickier than I expected. Is that some kind of werewolf thing, coming so much? God, I can just imagine him fucking me and just absolutely FILLING me with cum. I barely brush my hand over my own cock before I'm spilling into my boxers, biting my lip to keep as quiet as I can.

By the time I'm quietly catching my breath, Derek is lightly snoring, even though there must be a crazy mess in his pants right now. Should I wake him up? That's not gonna be comfortable at all in the morning. Crap, but that means he's totally gonna know I came, too. Fuck, it was bound to happen someday.

I gently shake him. "Der. Hey, wake up, man." I can't help but smile when he whines again, this time for more innocent reasons. "Der, c'mon. You gotta get up."

He shifts, then freezes. "Shit," he whispers, pulling away. "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

"Hey, it's no big deal," I try to assure him. "I mean...you can probably tell that I...um...enjoyed it."

I barely hear him sniff the air, quickly followed by another soft whimper. "Stiles..."

"Sorry. I just...you were rubbing on me and making all these noises and I just couldn't help it." I rub my eyes and laugh, because it feels like the least appropriate thing to do.

When I look back down at Derek, I wish the lights were on, 'cause he's probably blushing right now and that must look adorable. "Stiles," he whispers.

He's not shoving me away or calling me a creep. But he's not moving either. So I rub his back and carefully get up, wincing at the mess between my legs. "C'mon, we should get cleaned up," I say, offering to help him up. The face he makes when he gets up has me smiling in empathy. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Together?" he asks.

"Well, we can take separate ones if you don't wanna-"

"No, no, I do. I just..."

I stop when he ducks his head. "Derek? What's wrong? Tell me." When he still doesn't say anything, I reach up to gently cup his face. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok. Take your time, Der."

He closes his eyes and puts his hands over mine. "I'm...not good, Stiles."

"Says who?" I demand. "I think you're fucking amazing, Derek. You're strong and brave and God, this whole time you've been here, I've gotten to see how warm and sweet you are. All I wanna do is...wrap you up in the softest sweaters and make sure you're eating enough. I wanna kiss every inch of you and make you forget about Kate and Jennifer and anybody else you've been with."

The little smile he makes has me smiling, too. "I...I want that, too."

I nod my head. "Good. Now, we're gonna go upstairs and take a shower. I'm gonna wash you and dress you in some of my clothes 'cause I know how much you like smelling like me. Then I'm gonna kiss you like I should've a million years ago, and then we're gonna go back to bed, ok?"

That shy smile gets bigger as he nods his head. "Ok."

"Ok. By the way, I hope you know that you're the cutest thing on the planet to me," I tell him, taking his hand and smiling proudly when he grips mine as we head up the stairs.

I do exactly what I told him I'd do, gently taking our sticky clothes off and running my hands all over him, trying not to arouse him since I never said anything about a handjob or something. But I still take my time cleaning him, kissing his neck and shoulders, telling him he's beautiful and worth it. With the lights on in here, I can see how deep his blush goes, all the way down to his chest. So cute.

When we're both all clean, I dry Derek off, making sure he's comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he can be standing here naked in front of me. But then I take him to "our" room and help him into a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt, smiling when he ducks his head again. Who knew the Big Bad Wolf would be so shy?

"C'mere," I grin, gently pulling him forward so I can fucking finally kiss him. And he makes the cutest little sigh, like he's relieved. I rub his scruffy cheeks as his hands grip the back of my shirt. His lips are even softer than I imagined, and crazy warm, and his beard tickles a little, but it's just GOOD. Like, it's just right.

It feels too soon even to me when I pull back, and it doesn't help when he leans forward and whimpers. So I give in and give him one more kiss, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip until he moans, the vibrations going right between my legs. But I hold myself back and pull away again. His eyes are a bit glassy now, and I decide I wanna make him look like this all the time. But I know we're both tired and need to sleep.

So I pull him over to the bed and lay down, pulling him down with me so he's laying on top of me again. "Go to sleep, baby," I tell him, kissing the top of his head. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

He nuzzles into my neck and yawns. "Ok."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grinding and handjobs and blowjobs, oh my!

When I wake up the next morning, Derek is still curled up on my chest. I look over at my clock and see that it's almost ten-thirty, so Dad's already at work, which means it's just us. I turn my head to get away from Derek's tickly bedhead, as cute as it is. He's been letting it grow out. Guess he'll be going for the man-bun, which I'm all for. He'll look great with it. And it'll be a great hand-hold when I- Whoah, calm down, Stiles! Just because you dry-humped last night, that doesn't mean he's ready for anything else physical, especially considering he was asleep. Best to start things a bit slower than that now.

I can't fall back asleep, so I just run my fingers through Derek's hair and trace random words and shapes on his arm, listening to his sleepy mumbles every once in a while; nonsense words and grumbles of my name. Too cute. After a little while, he curls up tighter around me and reaches up to rub at his eyes.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty," I smile.

He groans and buries his face in my neck. "No."

"Why do you hate mornings so much? You get to eat anything you want for breakfast. And I'm here. That should be initiative enough to get up," I say.

He climbs up so he's basically straddling me, but doesn't move his face. "I don't wanna let you go."

"Aww, clingy werewolf," I tease, wrapping my arms around him. "Hey, we got plenty of time to cuddle. We'll have leftover pizza all day so we don't have to cook, and we'll spend all day making out. Sound good?"

"We're gonna end up showering again, you know," he smirks.

"Yeah, well, cum happens," I joke. "Speaking of which, you came a LOT last night. Is that normal?"

He clears his throat. "It's...not normal for humans, but...for me, yeah. It's...my knot."

"A 'knot'? As in...like a big bump that locks you into your partner and makes you come like a thousand times more than normal?" I ask.

I can actually feel his face get warm as he hides from me. "Yeah."

I can't help but smile, because this really did just get good. "Hey, I don't mind. That-That's totally cool, more than cool. I actually wanna be all over that. In my hand, in my mouth, in my ass, you name it."

"God, Stiles. You really have no filter," he mumbles.

"Yeah, it's part of my charm," I grin, moving my hands down to pat his ass. "Or if you wanna switch it up, I will GLADLY pound this fucking amazing ass of yours. Or, y'know, worship it, 'cause it deserves to be praised," I say, squeezing those perky cheeks you probably literally can bounce a dime off of.

It's so worth it when his back arches, his cock dragging across mine through our boxers. MY boxers. God, he's wearing my clothes. That's not that different than normal, though; he's usually "borrowing" my shirts. But right now, he's in just my clothes and he probably smells like me and I wish I could smell as well as he could because that's probably so sexy.

"Stiles, if you keep doing that..."

"Doing what?" I tease, thrusting my hips up against his and smiling when he groans. "Oh, you mean this?" I ask, slipping my hands down his boxers and grabbing handfuls of his ass. "Nah, I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon."

And I guess he doesn't want me to, since he starts grinding down on me. So I roll my hips, too, massaging his ass and telling him all the filthy things I wanna do to him, including, but not limited to, just about anything from body worship and orgasm denial to tying him up and milking his prostate until he can't come anymore. And each time I tell him something, he moans or whimpers and shivers. He's moving faster now, not so shy down there at least, even though he's still hiding his face in my neck.

"C'mere." I cup his chin and lift his face so I can see him, that flushed face and those glassy, green eyes. "You're so beautiful, Der. It's unfair. Wish I could paint you. Wish I could take thousands of pictures of you and show you off to everybody. Make them jealous of how gorgeous you are."

I kinda expect the tears that fall onto me. I just cup his face and lean up to kiss him, licking and nibbling and sucking away every sound he makes as he moves even faster.

Then he suddenly pulls back, his eyes still closed and his face beautifully flushed. "Fuck, 'm gonna come!"

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Wait, let's fix something real quick." I move fast to push our boxers down, pulling my shirt up and over my head before bringing him back down. "Now you can come."

"Jesus, Stiles!"

And now that he's more or less naked, I can see his dick, purple and huge, and there's his knot, round and swollen and just chock-full of cum. "Come on, Der. Cover me. Make me smell like you," I tell him.

That seems to do it. His head tilts back as he moans, and then ropes and ropes of jizz are shooting out of him and all over me. And it's like it just goes on and on. God, that must feel so GOOD. And he doesn't stop moving his hips, making me bite my lip so I don't get louder than him as my own cum adds to the mess. And he just whimpers and lays down on top of me, squirming and confusing me for a second before I realize he's mixing our scents. Damn, those werewolf instincts.

It feels like hours before he slows down and turns into a puddle. I rub his back and kiss the top of his head. "Did that feel good, baby?" I smirk when he just hums in reply. "We're gonna have to get cleaned up, Der. We're gonna end up sticky and gross if we don't." And there goes that whine that says he doesn't wanna move. "I'll wash you like last night," I offer. Silence. "I'll make blueberry pancakes, your favourite."

At that, he hums again. "Fine."

"There's a good boy. C'mon, we can make-out in the shower."

"I wanna make-out now," he honest-to-God pouts.

"Not when we're stuck to each other with cum all over the place."

"But it smells good," he sighs, nuzzling into my neck. "Smells like US."

"Pretty sure we're gonna smell like that a lot now," I grin, patting his butt. "C'mon, up and at 'em."

He eventually gets up and winces when our sticky bodies separate, and I hold his hand as we head to the bathroom to once again get clean. I kiss all over his face and smile when his beard tickles me as he returns the favour. Our hands get everywhere, rubbing and scenting and just FEELING each other like we'll never get the chance again. And then I tell Derek that I love him and he gets all red and smiley and tells me he loves me, too, and I don't stop myself from kissing him senseless and telling him over and over how good he is, how beautiful he is. He's just way too adorable for his own good, and I'm beyond amazed that he loves me. He, god-like Derek Hale loves ME. How'd I get so damn lucky?

 

"Dude, I can't even tell you and Derek apart anymore," Scott says.

"Yeah, we're all over each other," I grin. "Full-on coming all over each other. Apparently he has a thing for that."

He rolls his eyes, but at least he doesn't look disgusted. "Yeah, well, um...I think that's a werewolf thing, 'cause I love it, too."

"I knew it!" I fist-pump the air.

"So, which one of you, like, tops?" he asks.

"Uhh, me for now, I guess? Like, we haven't gone all the way yet, but he kinda lets me take control."

"Really?" he grins. "Alpha male Derek Hale is a bottom?"

"Hey, he's allowed to relax and just let me take over. And if anyone deserves some actually gentle lovemaking, it's Derek."

"True," he chuckles. "Well, I'm happy for you both. You guys just sorta...fit, y'know? Like, over the years, you two have just gotten so close and understood each other. You're each other's anchors."

I can't fucking stop smiling. "Yeah. Guess it was just a matter of time, huh?"

"Guess so," he smiles. "But, please please PLEASE don't ever let me catch you two getting it on. That'll make me bleach my eyes."

"Hey, it'll finally prove to everyone that I'm not a virgin," I tease.

He just snorts and punches my shoulder, light enough not to hurt. I love Scotty.

 

"Fuck, you're so awesome," I groan.

"Should you really be saying that after you gave me an awesome handjob?" Derek smirks.

"Not if you keep moving those hands. Fuck." I can't believe he's never given me a massage before. This is fucking everything. "That's it. I gotta make you mine."

"I thought I already was," he says, running his warm palms up my back and making me moan.

"Oh, yeah, you are. All mine. Nobody else's. I'll smack anybody that tries to take your awesome hands away from me."

He snorts and digs his thumbs into my spine. "I'll try and keep my hands under control then. But I don't think I'd mind spending hours finding every little mole on your body."

I can't help but smile. "I'd like to see you try. I've already counted."

"Oh? And how many did you find?"

"Not telling. Wanna see how close you get."

I love how relaxed he is. How easy it is for us to taunt each other and make each other laugh. I love that I can kiss him whenever I want, touch him whenever I want. I love that he's just as constantly horny as I am and nearly every single night ends in us both covered in cum. God, I just...I just fucking love Derek.

"So how's your meetings with Dr Ramsey going?" I ask.

"Good, I think? I mean...she listens and doesn't judge me for anything. I probably should've seen a therapist sooner, but..."

"But you were trying to hold yourself together on your own," I frown, carefully sitting up and turning to cup his cheek. "I know I say this a lot, but I'm still so proud of you. I know it must have been hard to talk to someone like that."

He closes his eyes and leans into my hand. "I probably never would have gone if it weren't for you."

"That's not good, Der. You deserve to be happy, too. You should've gotten therapy a long time ago."

"I know," he mumbles. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had a lot to deal with," I say, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "And like I said, I'm really proud of you for getting help. Later is better than never. And I know you're trying really hard to make things good for yourself again. You deserve that."

"I sometimes...still have trouble believing that," he mumbles.

"I'm sure you do. But that's why you've got me, to tell you that you're worth it. You're amazing, Der. And I'll always think that." He just looks down and stays quiet, but I know he still has trouble accepting that he's not a bad guy, no matter what he thinks of himself. So I give him a kiss on his nose. "So have you cried in front of her yet?"

"A couple times," he murmurs, eyes closed as he nuzzles into my hand. "But she always tells me that it's good for me to let it out."

"Good. She's kinda awesome, huh?"

"Yeah. Even if she kinda smells like dog all the time now."

"YOU smell like dog all the time," I tease.

He gives me his Sourwolf glare, but it doesn't scare me anymore. He doesn't scare me anymore. So he sighs and leans forward to rest his forehead on my shoulder, sniffing a little. "You always smell good."

"What do I smell like?" I ask him, running my fingers through his hair. "Like, to you. Scott told me I just smell like my shampoo and whatever gum I have in my pocket. But...I don't know if it's different to you?"

He hums and buries his face in my neck. "You smell like...honey and sunshine. And the forest. You smell like 'home' to me."

God, that's probably the most romantic thing he could've said to me. For the longest time, it was just Dad and Scott and Melissa who were my family after Mom died. But now, now I've got the Pack, and I've got Derek. And Derek is...Derek is definitely family.

I turn my head and kiss his temple, gently cupping the back of his neck. "Hey...You know I love you, right? I love you more than anything, Derek. You're my 'home' now, too."

Even though we're nearly the same height, he curls up closer to me, like he's trying to make himself smaller. Makes me wanna wrap my arms around him and shield him from the rest of the world. He deserves to feel safe, to feel loved and wanted.

"Derek?" I start, tugging on his hair a little. He hums and turns his head. "Can I...Can I suck you off?"

He freezes, and I worry that I really just terrified him. But then he pulls back with those pretty lips parted. "Please?"

I wanna say something about how much of a good boy he is, but I want this to be special for him. "Come here, baby. Lay down." I move so he's now laying on his back, then fit myself between his legs. "I should probably say that I've wanted to suck you off since the moment I saw you in the woods," I tell him.

"When I wanted to throw your skinny ass against a tree and spank you for being on my propety?" he teases.

"Holy shit, is that what you were thinking? Fuck, I shoulda jumped you sooner," I gasp, running my hand up under his shirt to trace his abs. They've gone a little soft since he started living with me, but I like it. He's cuddly.

"I don't think that would've been smart, considering everything that was going on," he says, but arches up into my hand.

"Yeah, probably not," I agree, moving down to push his shirt up and kiss his stomach. "Swear, Der, 'm gonna make you feel good. Or I'm gonna try. I've never really had any experience giving blow-jobs before."

"Well, at least we're both on even ground there."

"That means you can't say anything if it sucks. I'll be trying my best."

"I know, Stiles."

Then it's quiet while I press kisses all over his stomach, pulling his -my- sweats down to mouth at his hipbones. God, he smells good, like campfire smoke and pine. As usual now, he's got nothing on under his pants, but it just makes things easier for me to get to. His cock is just a bit shorter and thicker than mine, and I can just imagine how heavy it'll feel inside me, no matter what end. But right now, for sure, this thing is going right into my mouth.

I press a few kisses all over it first, because Derek needs to know that this is about him, that I want him to feel good. He's not totally hard yet, but I decide to make quick work of that by running my tongue around his uncut head. The soft gasp he makes is the best thing ever, especially when his hand works its way into my hair. I take my time teasing his head, swirling my tongue around it and dipping into his foreskin until he's making these crazy sexy low moans and running his thick fingers through my hair.

I look up at him as I slip the tip of my tongue into his slit, tasting the bitter precum that's already coming out. And, fuck, he's looking down at me, too, those gorgeous green eyes getting dark and his face getting flushed. God, he's just so pretty. Remembering to be careful with my teeth, I wrap my lips around him and suck him into my mouth, running my tongue along the underside.

"Fuck," he groans, his fingers tightening in my hair. "Ah, fuck."

I fucking love hearing him swear. And hearing him swear like this, with my mouth on his cock, this is just awesome. I bob my head a little, still keeping track of my teeth and making sure I don't take too much. I may have practised on a few bananas over the years, but I still refuse to throw up on Derek's very sexy dick. No, I want this very sexy dick to feel good. So I work hard to do so.

"Jesus, Stiles," Derek moans. "Thought you were a virgin."

I pull off just to glare at him. "Are you judging my natural dick-sucking talent here, Derek? Because if you are, I have no qualms about leaving you hard like this while I tie you to the bed and jerk off on you."

He just growls at that. "While that'd be fucking amazing...Fuck, I'm sorry, ok? Please go back to sucking me."

"You're welcome. And that was very polite, so I guess I'll let you come."

He groans loudly when I get my mouth back on him, slipping my tongue into his foreskin and swirling it around as he gasps. His hand tightens in my hair, but he doesn't once push my head, just holds me, like a lifeline. It makes me dizzy. I bob my head again, trying to see how much of him I can take without gagging, which is actually a lot. Thank you, bananas.

"Ahh, fuck, Stiles," my big bad wolf moans. "Hah, 'm gonna come."

Fuck, and that alone has me going faster, moving one of my hands up to play with his balls, rolling them around in my hand and tugging on them a little. His moans get louder and surprisingly higher-pitched. I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them, and see his head thrown back, his chest heaving as he breathes hard. I wanna see him come undone. I wanna hear him shouting my name as he comes. I take him as far as I can go, feeling the head tickling the back of my throat. I swallow to get the feeling to go away, and he barely stutters out a warning before his cum shoots out down my throat. I pull back a little so he doesn't choke me. And fuck, he just keeps coming, filling up my mouth before I can swallow it down. When he finally starts to slow down, I pull back, the last couple drops leaking out before getting licked up by my tongue.

"Oh, God," he gasps. "Fuck."

I sit up and lick my lips. "I dunno about you, but I think that qualified as a meal."

He actually snickers at that. "Shut up and come on me."

"So bossy," I grin, but scoot up a little and grip my cock. It doesn't take me long at all to stroke myself to a messy orgasm, covering his cock and stomach in my cum. "Fuck, I love how you love smelling like me," I moan, rubbing my cum into his skin.

"Why wouldn't I wanna smell like you?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"'Cause I'm still technically a horny teenager with raging hormones and a giant crush on you?" I smirk.

He smirks, too. "Remember, I'm still only five years older than you."

"Yeah, you're so old. 'Course you wanna smell like a spring chicken like me," I tease.

"Shut up, Stiles."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't obvious, one of my favourite things to write is smut so here's a whole chapter of it!

I love running my fingers through Derek's hair. I love having his head in my lap while I work on homework. I've got a stupid English essay to write, a persuasive essay on why we should stop being forced to write persuasive essays. I'm having more trouble with it than I thought, but Derek's soft hair is a good stress-reliever.

"Stiles, you've been working for the past four hours. You need to take a break," he says.

I look at the time at the bottom of my screen and see that, yep, I've been working nonstop for over four hours. "Shit. But...I gotta get this done, Der."

"I don't think it's gonna go anywhere for an hour, especially when it's not due until Thursday." He sits up and shuts my laptop, taking it away and setting it on my bedside table.

"Now how'm I gonna kill an hour?" I smile, cupping his scruffy face.

"I can think of a few ways," he jokes, leaning up to kiss me, and God, I'll never get tired of kissing him. And then he climbs up into my lap and that's just a whole 'nother ballpark, especially when he pulls his shirt off.

"God, Derek, you're so fucking gorgeous," I whisper, leaning in to kiss at his nipple. "'xcept these nipples. These are cute."

He snorts and tangles his fingers in my hair. "Is that what you think?"

"Mm-hmm," I hum around his adorable nipple, running my tongue over the little nub and sucking on it, smiling when he groans. "Does that feel good, baby? You make such pretty sounds when I touch you."

"Everything you do to me feels good," he sighs.

"Yeah?" I run my hands down his back and into his -my- boxers, squeezing his ass. "You like it when I play with your nipples? When I suck your cock?"

He shivers when my fingers move down his crack, just barely brushing his hole. Fuck, I really wanna be inside him. But every time I nearly get the courage to ask him, he kisses me and I forget about it. So I'm surprised when he doesn't kiss me this time.

"You ok?" I ask him when he bites his lip.

His fingers grip my hair as he looks down. "I...Um...I-I..."

"Take your time, baby. Tell me what you want," I say encouragingly, taking my hands out to rub his hips.

He clears his throat, his face and neck flushed. "I want...I want you to..." He huffs and rubs his face. "I want you to fuck me," he manages to say.

Oh, I'm so proud of him for telling me what he wants. He's not good at that. So cute. I lean up and kiss him. "I can do that, baby. You ok being on your back?"

He nods his head and rolls over so he's laying down. I dig through my bedside drawer until I find the lube and a condom. But then he takes the condom away from me. "You don't need it. We can't get anything from each other."

"Right. I'm a virgin and you're a werewolf," I grin. "All right. Let's get you outta these," I say, pulling his boxers down and tossing them to the floor. He's already half-hard and twitching and I really wanna suck him off, but I also really wanna see his cock bounce while I fuck him. Yeah, that's definitely gonna happen.

I lean down and mouth at his nipples again, slicking up my fingers with the lube. When I tap his hip, he spreads his legs so I can rub at his hole. He's so soft and hot here. I can't imagine how he feels inside. After rubbing him for a little bit, I let go of his nipple to look down at him. "Ok?"

He nods his head, that flush still there. "Yeah. Yeah, it's ok."

"You ok with me going in? And don't give me that 'I'm a werewolf, I'll heal' bullshit. I wanna make this good for you," I say.

He licks his lips and nods his head. "Ok."

I watch his face as I slide my finger inside him. All he does is close his eyes and moan, so I guess that means it doesn't hurt. I take my time pushing my finger in all the way, a little awestruck at just how HOT he is inside, and so, so soft. He's gonna be like fucking silk around my dick.

After a lot of lube and time and swearing from Derek, I have three fingers inside of him. I can't decide if I wanna keep looking at his blissed-out face or his ass sucking in my fingers every time he rolls his hips.

"You're so fucking sexy, Derek. Look how you're fucking yourself on my fingers." I curl my fingers and brush against his prostate, smiling when he moans loudly and arches his back. "Want my cock? Hm? Want me inside you?"

"Ahh, fuck, Stiles, please," he whimpers, and I take it back. That's the sexiest sound I've ever heard him make.

I pull my fingers out and wipe them carelessly on my boxers before I push them down, sighing when my dick is finally free. Slicking myself up, I look down at him. "Still ok?"

"Stiles, if you don't get inside me, I'll rip your throat out," he growls.

I can't help but chuckle. "Still so bossy. You know you don't scare me anymore. Not with those cute little bunny teeth," I smirk. "But, hey, here you go. Relax for me, baby."

He kinda does the opposite, tensing up as soon as the head of my dick presses up against his hole, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Derek, hey, talk to me, baby. What's wrong?" I quickly ask, pulling away.

"Sorry, I," he gasps, covering his eyes with his hands. "The...The last time I did this with anyone was with...Kate."

Shit. That fucking psychotic bitch. I almost wish I could ressurect her so I can kill her myself, torture her the same way she tortured Derek for years.

Instead, I lean down and kiss him. "She's gone, Derek. She can't hurt you ever again. And I wish time travel was possible so I could go back and beat the fuck outta her for ever touching you. She fucking DESERVES to rot in the ground for what she did to you." I kiss him again, waiting for him to open his lips so I can lick into his mouth. "I'm not her, baby. I'll never hurt you like she did. I wanna make you feel good. I wanna make you feel SO fucking good that you let the whole fucking neighbourhood hear you screaming my name."

He sniffles and nods his head, taking a deep breath. "I know. I...I want that, too."

"Ok. You wanna try again?" When he nods, I give him one more kiss. "Just relax, baby. I'll stop if you need me to."

He just nods again, so I reach down and slick myself up again, then just rub the tip against his hole to get him wet again, waiting for him to give me the go-ahead. He tenses a little again, but keeps nodding his head, so I very, very slowly push in, shuddering when the head pops inside.

"Doin' so good, baby," I praise him, using my still-slick hand to rub his cock. "Just relax. Doin' so good. You're so beautiful. Gonna make you feel so good." I'm about halfway in when he finally really starts to loosen up, his face not scrunched-up now. "That's it. Being such a good boy, Der. Almost there."

And just like that, he relaxes all the way and lets me get all the way in, 'till my balls are resting against his ass. "There it is," I breathe, shaking a bit at just how fucking GOOD he feels, so tight and hot. "Ok?"

He takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Ok. You can...You can move."

I give him another few moments by distracting him with a kiss, sucking on his lower lip and circling my hips to help him get used to me. I know I'm bigger than he is by, um, well, a lot. I don't wanna hurt him. When he starts to move his hips to get me going, I pull out a little and slide right back in, smirking when he groans and shivers under me.

"Ohh, so tight, baby," I grunt. "You feel so good, Der."

"Fuck, you're so big," he whispers, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open. Fuck, he looks so pretty and wrecked already. "MOVE, Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving," I chuckle, moving my hips again so I can get to thrusting. And, fuck, it feels so fucking GOOD!

But Derek...he looks like everything I've ever wanted. He's gripping my shoulders and gasping and letting out these soft little moans, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. His thighs are gripping my hips, like he's trying his hardest to keep me here. I could live a million years and never forget just how unbelievably beautiful he is right now.

I lean down and kiss him, not wanting to make him stop making those sounds, but just dying to kiss him, to feel his hand in my hair and his breath mixing with mine. He deserves to always feel this good.

"I love you, Derek," I tell him, speeding up and trying to get the right angle until he digs his nails into my back and cries out. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Oh, God, Stiles!" he moans, moving his hips, too. "I love you! Love you, ahh!"

I bury my face in his neck and kiss and suck and bite until he's shaking and shouting nothing but "fuck" and "Stiles". I grip his hip in one hand, my other holding myself up beside his head. I'm not gonna last with him reacting like this.

So I reach down between us and jack him off, watching him as he writhes, his knot getting bigger and bigger. I refuse to come before he does, so I grip him tight and kiss his nipples.

"C'mon, baby, come for me. Just for me," I tell him, slamming my hips against his and circling the head of his cock with my thumb. "You look so beautiful when you come, baby. Come on."

And he does just that, his back arching as he cries out again, shooting all over himself and looking like the most amazing mess. I can't stop myself from tipping over the edge, too, feeling him clench around me as I fill him up with cum. And, God, there are tears in his eyes.

I pull him up into my lap and kiss him as his cum keeps spilling out all over us. I can feel him shaking. He's actually shaking.

"Hey. Hey, baby, what's wrong?" I ask him, pulling him back so I can look at him. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

He shakes his head, cupping my face. "I...I love you."

"I love you, too, Derek. I love you, too. C'mere, it's ok." I wrap my arms tight around him, letting him bury his face in my neck. "It's ok. It's ok. You're ok. Everything is a thousand times ok."

He just sniffles and slowly stops shaking. I still sometimes can't believe that he, big, Alpha-male, werewolf, Derek Hale, likes to bottom and be held and get kisses on the nose and have his tummy rubbed and told he's beautiful. But he deserves it, God, he really does. I'll give him whatever he wants.

I hold him for a really long time, long enough for his knot to go down and my dick to slip out of him, even though he clenches to try to keep me in. By the time I'm loosening my hold on him and laying him back down, he looks so out of it that it's like he's high. What's that called? Cockdrunk? Yeah, poor guy's cockdrunk.

I take my time cleaning us up, wanting to keep him in this blissed out headspace he's got going on. He looks so sleepy and happy; there's no way I can't keep kissing him and telling him I love him until he finally falls asleep. I grab my laptop and sit up next to him, my fingers once again in his hair as I finish my essay.

 

A few hours later, Derek slowly wakes up, nuzzling into my hip and throwing his arm across my lap. "D'you finish your essay?" he mumbles.

"Mm-hmm," I hum, scratching behind his ear and smiling when he makes this adorable little growling noise in his chest, like a purring kitten. "You wanna ride me?"

He snorts and nips at my thigh. "And they say romance is dead."

"I'm not hearing a 'no'," I sing.

He snickers and rolls onto his back. "I'd rather you do all the work."

I gape down at him. "Lazy! I wanna make you feel good and you're lazy."

He just smiles, looking so soft and still kinda sleepy and HAPPY. And I just can't stop myself from moving down to kiss him, smiling when he moans softly. "I just wanna make you feel good all the fucking time," I sigh when I pull back. "How 'bout this? I'll eat you out. 've always wanted to do that. And then I'll fuck you from behind. Sound good?"

He closes his eyes and groans again. "Jesus, Stiles. I'll never catch a break with you talking like that."

I can't help but smile. "Gonna get you nice and wet and open with my tongue so I can just slide my dick inside you. Hold your hips nice and tight so I leave bruises."

"Fuck, Stiles," he whispers.

"Come onto your hands and knees, baby boy. I'll take good care of ya."

He rolls over for me, folding his arms and resting his cheek on them as he lets me lift his hips up in the air. I could come forever just from this sight alone. Kneeling behind him, I spread his ass cheeks and smile at the little pink hole revealed.

"You're so pretty, Der. Look how pretty your hole is, already twitching for me," I say, rubbing my thumb over the little furl of pink muscles. "You want my tongue here, baby? Want me to lick you open?"

"Just do it," he hisses.

"So snappy," I mutter, but lean in to press a kiss to his hole before licking at it with the flat of my tongue. The little gasp he makes is the cutest thing I've ever heard. So I lick at him, slow and wet, until he's making soft sighs and moans and I could listen to him like this all day.

"Stiles. Please," he whines, pushing back against my tongue.

I hum and point my tongue, carefully pushing it inside him. His next groan is louder, but more relieved. I bury my face close to him, smelling that he's still clean from the washcloth I wiped him with, still with a trace of lube and my own cum inside. It's a taste I can get used to if it means he keeps making these happy noises.

"God, Stiles," he gasps. "Your fucking tongue. Fuck."

I chuckle and try to get even deeper, swirling my tongue and using my teeth to nibble on him a little. My hands are gripping his cheeks, keeping them spread wide for me to tease him. I slip my thumbs just barely inside, spreading him open a bit more.

He rocks his hips back, but I grip him in place. "Stay still," I order. "Or I'll stop."

He whimpers and nods his head. "Ok."

"Good boy," I praise him, diving right back in. He's tight again; stupid werewolf powers. Both a good and bad thing: he'll always be tight around my dick, but it'll take the same amount of time to prep him every time. When I've had my fill of eating him out and making him moan softly, I grab the lube and start stretching him open again, biting at his ass and noticing that the bites and hickies I leave aren't healing.

"Are you...keeping these from healing?" I ask Derek.

He hums and nods his head. "Yeah. Wanna see the marks."

"You're so fucking sexy."

"Hurry up."

"And still so fucking mouthy. That's supposed to be ME."

He just turns his head so I can see his smirk. "You ARE the mouthy one."

"Yeah, that'll never change, huh? You'll be pushing me against walls again in no time," I joke, giving him a few more careful stretches before deeming him ready. "Still want no condom?"

He nods his head. "Wanna feel you fill me up."

I have to grip the base of my dick just to keep from coming at that. "Shit, I like you being all loose-lipped like this. Ok, ok, here we go."

Sinking back into him, into his tight, wet hole, feels like getting into the sexiest, warmest bath ever, and I can't help but groan and swear at just how fucking good it feels. Even better when Derek gasps and shivers and clenches down on me. I give him a few moments to get used to me -and for me to just revel in the feeling of him- before I hold his hips and get to thrusting. This angle has me able to watch the muscles in his back shift as he moves back against me, his tattoo black and proud as I reach down to hold the back of his neck.

"Look at you, so fucking beautiful," I tell him as I rock into him. "I'm gonna get a mirror and fuck you in front of it so you can see how gorgeous you are, baby."

He just moans and grips the pillow under his face, already sounding so wrecked it's not even funny how sexy that is. I grip his hips tight, knowing he'll have bruises in the shapes of my fingers later, and that just makes me feel proud. My mark will stay on him as long as he wants.

The bed, too small for the both of us and definitely too old to sustain this kind of pressure, creaks and groans underneath us as I get faster, Derek's moans getting louder.

"Gonna come for me, Der?" I smile. "Gonna get the bed all dirty with all your cum? Make it smell like us."

"Ah! Ah! S-Sti-les! Ah!"

"Come for me, Derek. Come on."

I reach down under him and stroke his cock, feeling the knot at the base practically pulsing. His breath gets quicker as he fucks himself back on my cock. I lean down and bite at his shoulder, and that seems to do the trick as he cries out, his cock throbbing as he comes and paints the sheets with his cum. He spasms around me and clenches me so fucking tight, I bite down hard on his shoulder to hold back a groan as I fill him up with my own cum, rocking into him and feeling him all loose and wet.

"Fuck," I hiss, seeing the angry bite mark I left. "Is it...fuck, too much to ask you to keep this from healing?"

He's still catching his breath, but nods his head. I kiss all over his shoulders and tell him I love him, trying to ignore the fact that my sheets are never gonna be clean now.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i'm so sorry this took so long, i've been smothered by work and other personal stories. but here is the new chapter with some smut at the end, just for you!  
> i adore this whole knotting concept, not for the big bulge thing, but for the extended orgasm. i watched a video of a guy having an orgasm that lasted several minutes and it was magical to watch. i can imagine that Derek experiences something similar, with continuous flush, endless whimpers, extreme sensitivity, and just endless coming. if you guys would like, here's the link to my tumblr. my posts are all over the place, but my likes are pretty much 90% Sterek and smut and cute headcanons. that video of the guy having the extended orgasm is in there, too!  
> https://unlikelycolorstrawberry.tumblr.com/  
> if this doesn't take you straight to my blog, feel free to just lookk me up, i've written some other stuff and posted it on there, though i tend to be an author-insert trash because it's therapeutic for me!

"How are things going between you and Derek, Stiles?" Dr Ramsey asks.

"Good," I reply. "I mean...He still thinks he's not worth it, even though I keep telling him he is."

"He's been through a lot, Stiles. Losing the majority of his family and pack, the remaining either far away or was driven mad by loss. He's been manipulated and abused and made to believe that everything that happens is his fault. His self-esteem is extremely low. Being with you, I think, is a very good thing, though. I believe that you're very good for him. But you still need to remember that, given everything he's been through, it may take a while for him to believe he's good."

I nod my head at that, knowing she's right. "I just...wish I could go back in time and...save him from everything. Kept Kate away from him, made sure his family was still alive, made sure Boyd and Erica were still alive...It's not fair, everything that's happened to him. I don't know how he...didn't kill himself."

"Are you afraid he will?"

"Not anymore," I say, shaking my head. "I don't think he really wanted to. I mean...he turned into a wolf to get away, to not have to be a werewolf, just a wolf. And he came to ME, of all people, when he was at his lowest. I just...I still can't believe he came to me, let himself...just BE. He let me give him baths and pet him. He let me cook food for him, to take him out and get him some exercise."

Dr Ramsey smiles. "It sounds like he knew he could trust you. It wouldn't surprise me, given everything you've been through together. You two have grown very close over the years."

I nod at that, thinking of how we've gone from completely hating each other and arguing and throwing jabs at each other, to being allies and planning and fighting together, and now to...what are we? Lovers? Boyfriends?

"I still worry," I say, messing with my fingers, "that the Nemeton will wake up again...bring some new thing for us to fight. I'm afraid that Derek will run in headfirst like always and get hurt again. I couldn't...I couldn't stand seeing him get so hurt just to protect us."

"Well, you, me, and Dr Deaton have all sealed the Nemeton. It would take an extremely powerful force to wake it back up. More powerful than three magick-users or even sacrfices. It's safe to say that the Nemeton will remain dormant for a VERY long time. And I think it's safe to say that more important things like school and college are finally the only things you need to worry about. Well, and your dad and Derek," she smirks. "How is your dad, by the way?"

That makes me groan as I go into a rant about how my dad has been sneaking fast food when I'm at school.

 

After my appointment, I head home and find Derek napping in our -our!- bed, curled up and looking way too big for such a small bed. I take off my jeans and crawl onto the bed behind him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing the back of his fluffy head. He's definitely growing out his hair. He's gonna look so good with a manbun, I swear.

He huffs and squirms, turning his head and blinking open those grey-green eyes. I kiss his nose. "Hey there, big guy," I smile.

He grumbles and rolls over, plastering himself against me and nuzzling into my neck. "Hi. How was your appointment?"

"Good. We talked about how ridiculous Dad is, sneaking fast food when I'm not there."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause I have an inside man who gives me all the dirty details."

"Parrish?"

"Parrish."

He snorts at that. "Figures."

"How was YOUR day?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

"Slow," he sighs, reaching his hand underneath my shirt to gently rub my side. "I was thinking about...getting a job."

Oh, this is...news. "Whaddyou wanna be?"

"I'm not sure. I dropped out of college when I heard about Laura, so I don't really...have a degree."

"What were you studying? What did you wanna be?" I ask him.

He sighs and nuzzles closer. "I was studying nursing, actually."

"Oh, my God. You'd be so good as a kid nurse. Like, giving them shots and letting 'em hold your hand real tight. You'd woo all the single moms. You'd chase the kids around in the hospital and give 'em piggyback rides." God, he'd be so cute!

"You don't think I'd scare the kids? I distinctly remember you telling me I look like a serial killer."

"Ok, that was years ago and I WAS scared of you. I'm not anymore. You're a big cuddlewolf and I love you and I think you'd be an awesome nurse. If you wanna start school again, I'll help however you want. I'll even let you practice on me," I smirk.

He snorts again and pulls away. "We're not doing the doctor/patient roleplay, Stiles." He says it with a smile, though, so I count it as a win.

"It'd be good practice!" I try. "You can gimme a shot of love!"

He hits me with a pillow.

 

"So the Nemeton isn't gonna wake up. You're sure of that," Scott says as we eat lunch.

"Pretty sure," I reply, stuffing my cheeks with the curly fries Der brought me for lunch. "Me, Dr D, and Dr Ramsey all cast binding spells on it. Apparently, it'd take somebody crazy powerful to wake it back up."

He sighs in relief. "That's awesome. I'd rather just focus on going to college now, thank you very much."

"I totally agree. But I'll bet police academy is cooler than studying vet stuff."

"I get to dissect stuff," he says.

I frown at that. "First off, ew. Secondly, that's really cool and I AM a little jealous. But I'm gonna be a detective, so fuck you."

He just snickers and punches my shoulder, light enough not to really hurt 'cause, hey, werewolf powers. "So, detective, huh? That's, like, the perfect job for you. Put those supernatural hunting skills to good use."

"That's what I keep saying! Dad says it's also pretty safe, but I'll have to work hard to get that far. You have to be an officer before you reach detective status. I'm just worried he'll get so protective that he'll only send me out on, like, burglaries and shit like that."

"He's just trying to keep you safe. We all nearly lost you a bunch of times. We all just want you to be safe."

I still sometimes can't believe how far we've all come. I'm proud of us. We've all grown up way too fast, but...we've all grown closer, too. We've learned more about each other. Not in the best way, but still. And yeah, we've lost people. We lost Boyd, Erica, and...Allyson. Isaac left for France with Argent, who lost his entire family now, too. I nearly lost my dad. Scott nearly lost his mom. It's just been a really hard time for everyone, but...we've still got each other. Our pack is still pretty small, but we're still here for each other. I'm just...really proud of how far we've come.

"So, are we gonna have pack meetings or something?" I ask, just to spite Scott.

"I don't know. Maybe just game nights or movie nights or something? We're not fighting anything, and we only have so many werewolves who need to train. You and Lydia and Kira can do something human-wise, but I'm not sure we really need to, like, discuss strategy or something."

"Movie and game nights sound good, though," I agree. "Something for all of us to do. Pack-bonding, y'know? And...D-"

"Derek can come, too," he chuckles. "He may not be the Alpha anymore, but he's still part of the pack. And he IS still technically the oldest. He's, like, my mentor, y'know? I wouldn't've gotten anywhere without him."

"True. Should thank him. Bake him a cake or something."

He chuckles again. "Maybe cookies. I'm not that good at baking."

"I'm sure he'd get all hot and bothered anyway."

"You always talk about his 'adorable, little, bunny teeth'."

"Seriously, the cutest bunny teeth," I smile, leaning heavily on my buddy just to make him uncomfortable. "And he ducks his head when he smiles! So shy! So cute!"

He just groans and pushes me away.

 

"Pack nights?"

"Yeah, pack nights," I repeat, tracing the swirls on Derek's back. "Scott thinks it'll be good for everybody. And yes, you're invited. You're pack, too."

He lifts his head off my chest, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "I am?"

"Derek, you've always been pack. Just as much as I've been. You're not some lone wolf, as much as you think you are. You've got me and Scott, Lydia, Kira, even Liam. You've even got Dad and Melissa, too. Even Parrish is someone you can trust." I cup his cheek and lean up to kiss him. "You're not alone anymore."

His cheeks turn pink as he ducks his head, revealing those adorable bunny teeth as he smiles. So fucking cute. I roll him over and kiss him again. He deserves a good blowjob for being so fucking cute.

 

The first "pack bonding night", Derek is crazy nervous. I don't even know why. It's not like anybody hates him now. Scott promised me that he even made cookies.

"Der, nobody's gonna hit you or something," I try to assure him as I drive us over to Scott's. "Lydia'll smack you for being so anti-social, if anything."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," he mumbles, looking out the window.

I reach over and squeeze his thigh. "Then what ARE you afraid of?"

"I'm just...not good at this. The whole...'bonding'. It was easy with my family, but...after..."

I give him another squeeze. "I get it. I do. Things are hard when you lose family. Things are ridiculously fucking hard. But you don't have to deal with it alone anymore. You've got us now. And we care about you. So, just relax. Nobody's gonna avoid you or something. Maybe Liam, but he's a brat. He's the baby of the group. And he's the most angry. Like, you don't hold a candle to the guy. Scott biting him was a terrible idea."

I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "How's he been doing on the full moon?"

"Better than before," I say. "Still getting there. He's still trying to find his anchor. But he'll get there. Scott has faith in him."

"And you?"

"I still think he's a brat, but he means well when he wants to. He reminds me of you, sometimes. Tough on the outside but a little ball of protective fluff on the inside."

He rolls his eyes at that. "Whatever you say, Stiles."

 

Scott's house is already packed when we get there, and I take Der's hand as we head inside, finding everybody either in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks or in the living room arguing over movies. Derek keeps ahold of my hand as I lead us to the kitchen, where Scott is pulling cookies fresh out of the oven.

"Hey, you didn't burn 'em!" I say proudly. "Good job, dude."

He smiles and wipes his forehead. "I bought them pre-made and pre-cut. There's no way I can make 'em handmade."

"I don't doubt it. You suck at cooking. How're you gonna survive in college?"

"I'll survive on ramen, just like you."

"Excuse me, I can make WAY more than just ramen!"

We get our snacks and head out to the living room, sitting on the couch as Lydia finally rules over everyone and picks "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies", which is good enough for everyone, I suppose. I lean on Derek's side as we eat pizza and chips and drink soda like normal people should when getting together. He's tense for a little bit, but as the movie goes on and we all laugh at the stupidity of the movie, he slowly starts to relax, leaning back against me, too.

I love this. Everybody -except Isaac- is here and relaxing, making joke and laughing and not having to worry about anything coming after us or killing anybody. Lydia hasn't screamed in what feels like ages. It's amazing how...normal everything is now. And it feels go GOOD. Weird, but good.

 

Three hours later, Derek and I are climbing back into the Jeep, smiles on both our faces and a plate of cookies that Scott gave Derek. I can't stop looking at Derek, who's just reeking of happiness and all smiley and adorable and I just wanna kiss him so badly it hurts. So when we get home, I lean over and do just that, holding back a smile when he hums into the kiss.

"Have a good time?" I ask before kissing him again.

"Yeah." Another kiss. "I'm just glad it went so well."

Kiss. "Well, you know," kiss, "you're just irresistable."

He snickers at that, rubbing his nose against mine. "Only to YOU."

"Yeah, well, I can't help that I'm so in love with you."

He ducks his head and smiles, shaking his head. "You're so ridiculous."

"Too ridiculous thaaat you don't want me to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane when we get upstairs? Dad's out late tonight."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Fine. But I'm riding you."

"Whatever you want, babe," I smile, jumping out of the Jeep and rushing up to unlock the door. I squeak when Derek throws me over his shoulder and carries me upstairs to the bedroom. "I REALLY like you manhandling me." He smacks my ass for that before throwing me on the bed and climbing on top of me.

I sit up and kiss him, holding his hips as he knots his fingers in my hair. I could really die kissing him, having him in my lap and grinding down on me. Have you seen his ass? Have you seen that ass grinding down on my cock? It's hypnotizing.

He groans as I bite his lip as I pull back. "Stiles," he whispers.

"What?" I ask, pulling his shirt up over his head and leaning in to kiss his nipples. "Tell me, baby boy."

He shivers, pulling my shirt off, too. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Well, I have a sexy werewolf in my lap. I can't exactly take my pants off," I smirk, snickering when he scoots back and unzips my jeans, pulling them and my underwear off. "Better?"

"Much," he smiles, undoing his own jeans and taking those off. He barely wears underwear anymore. I don't know how that doesn't hurt his dick, but ok.

I pull him back into my lap and get my hand around the both of us as I kiss him again, nibbling on his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. He makes more noise now than he did our first few times. It's ridiculous how sexy he sounds when he moans my name.

"You want my cock, baby?" I tease, rubbing my thumb over his slit and smiling when he shivers again. "Want me deep inside you?"

He tilts his head back, and I can't help but lean forward and kiss and suck at his neck, leaving marks that fade after only a few moments, but marks nonetheless. Derek fucking LOVES it when I play with his neck. I can make him come just from biting the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. It's like I hit the jackpot.

Several minutes and lots of lube later, I've got my hand under him, three fingers stretching him open. He has the most blissed-out look on his face, mouth hanging open as he moans and pants, his eyes closed with his head tilted back. I swear, I could come just from looking at him.

But then it gets even better as he sinks down on my cock. He gets this look on his face whenever I'm inside him, halfway between awe and relief, like all he's wanted to do is have me fuck him. I'll give him whatever he wants, so I lay back and try to meet him halfway when he starts to move. I get to see the muscles in his thighs work. His abs are still hot as fuck, but now softer with good food and no threats forcing him to stay in good shape. He can have a little pudge and I'd still wanna fuck him.

And, God, this angle has me hitting that sweet spot inside him so good; it isn't long at all before he's scratching his nails into my shoulders and making even more noise. And, fuck, yes, I wanna see him come, but I wanna see if I can get him to beg for it.

"Gonna come, Der? Huh?" I smile.

He nods his head, eyes still closed as he rolls his hips and, fuck, it's like he's forgotten about me, just chasing his orgasm, and it's beautiful. "Ye-ahh!"

So, just to be mean, I wrap my fingers around his cock and stroke him a couple times, then slide down to the base, just before his knot, and squeeze tight.

He immediately opens his eyes, bright blue and electric, and he makes an angry but adorable whimper. "No! Why?!"

"Not yet," I say, amazed that he's still going, like he can't physically stop himself. "Not yet. Keep going, baby. If you can make me come, then I'll let YOU come."

"Stiles," he whimpers, fingernails digging into my shoulders as he gets even faster, clenching down on me every time he pulls up.

I have to blink fast to keep my eyes open at all. "Fuck, baby! Ah, just like that, fuck!"

"Stiles! Ah, Stiles!"

I'll never get tired of hearing him moan my name like this, his face, neck, and chest just flushed and sheened with sweat as he works himself up. His knot is hard and bulging at the base of his cock, and I just can't wait to see how much cum it lets out.

"Come on, baby, I'm so close," I whisper, digging the fingers of my other hand into his hip and leaving nice, deep bruises -they'll fade, but, God, he loves 'em so much. "Come on, make me come and then you can. Come on, my good boy."

Nearly all of my brain goes straight to my dick when he nods his head. "I'm a g-good boy."

"Yes, yes, you are," I agree, biting my lip as I get closer and closer. Fuck, I wanna hold out a little longer, but he's working so fucking hard to get me off that I just can't hold back any longer.

I think I shout his name when I come, and I can actually feel my cum filling him up. I come back to my senses long enough to jerk him off as fast as I can, and it's worth it to feel him spasm around me as he HOWLS, thick ropes of cum shooting out of him and splattering all over me. His sideburns get heavier as his face turns, fangs bared, and I never thought that'd be such a turn-on, but I want him to go all animalistic and fuck the shit outta me.

As he starts to slow down, I grab the unscented baby wipes waiting in the bedside table to quickly wipe myself clean, then carefully roll us so we're laying on our sides. I wrap my arms around him and press kisses all over his still-wolfy face.

"You're so beautiful, Der. I wanna always see you lose control like that. You won't hurt me; I know you're worried about that. You're so beautiful, baby."

He twitches through the aftershocks, catching his breath as I nuzzle my cheek against his, plastering my body against his as my cock slips out of him. I reach down and plug him back up with my fingers, gently rubbing his sweet spot and smiling when he whimpers, a few more dribbles of cum bubbling out of his cock.

"So cute," I smile, kissing his more primal brow. "You feel good, baby? You came so much."

He lets out this little growl, almost like a purr, and nuzzles into my neck. Looks like words are too much right now, so I just run my fingers through his scruff and tell him how beautiful he is, how much I love him. He eventually falls asleep, and I count that as a perfect first pack night.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update this time, huh? just a little smut and some plot to keep things rolling. i really love the idea of stiles giving derek these rules to help him feel better about himself, help himself heal and see himself in a better light. you know this poor guy is carrying heavy emotional baggage after all these years. what better way for stiles to help than with spankings and orgasms? that's the best way to learn!

Derek has crazy soft skin where he isn't really hairy. I love to run my fingers across his back, tracing the triskele tattoo between his shoulderblades. I love to kiss down his spine, obviously moving toward his ass. I love to rub and kiss and suck and bite and whatever else I can do to his neck. God, he fucking loves EVERYTHING I do to his neck. Must be a werewolf thing or something, but he just bares his neck for me all the time, like...like he's submitting, to ME. It shouldn't be so fucking sexy, but it just is. I can come up behind him while he's cooking and just nuzzle into his neck and he'll make that adorable growling noise, the werewolf equivalent of purring, I think. It's so cute.

Like right now, it's way early in the morning and I had a weird dream, so now I just wanna press kisses all over his neck and play with his cock. For a bit, he stays asleep, just instinctively thrusting up into my hand and letting out soft little moans and whimpers. I should probably feel bad, waking up and just deciding to play with him and make him come. But he's so responsive, and he never turns down me touching him. Scenting, I think. It's why he likes me touching his neck, why he likes to rub his cheeks all over me. God, we've both ended up covered in cum more times than I can count, and trust me, making him come is like my own personal bukkake session. Scott says we barely even have distinct smells anymore, just this mixture of each other.

"You're, like...mates, dude," he'd said.

"Scott, really? We don't follow ACTUAL wolf rules."

"But werewolves are STILL part wolf, Stiles. The instinct is still there. And you're telling me that, after everything we've been through, mates sound too far-fetched?"

I wasn't able to lie about the way my heart raced at the thought of being Derek's mate, his partner. Did he...Did he know? As far back as when he got me back to my dad in the grocery store? Did he feel something? Was that why he trusted me so soon? To hide out in my room when things were tough, to come to me for aid, to trust me with knowledge he wouldn't share with Scott. Was his family able to tell him about stuff like this before they died?

I'm broken from my thoughts as Derek reaches up to tangle his hand in my hair. "You ok?" he asks, his voice soft from sleep.

I realize that I stopped stroking him while I was thinking. "Scott...thinks we're mates."

He turns his head and lightly presses his lips to mine. "I think...I think we are, too."

"Yeah?" There's no hiding how my heart picks up again, the blush on my face. "Think so?"

He nods and carefully rolls over, wrapping his arms around me. "I remember when I first saw you. I think you were three or something."

"You remember that day I got lost in the grocery store?" I ask, amazed that he remembers that. "Dude, you were my hero that day. I was so freaked out and you found my dad in, like, two seconds."

He rolls his eyes. "I could smell him. You two smelled a lot alike back then. Still kinda do. But that's not the point."

"Right. Go on," I say, moving my hand down to start stroking his cock again.

His eyes close for a few seconds, his lips parting as he makes another little moan. Then he licks his lips and clears his throat. "I remember...I felt like I couldn't stand seeing you cry. Normally I didn't like kids, but...I had all these stupid thoughts in my head that you'd been hurt and I would've torn apart anyone who hurt you."

I shiver as he snarls, like he's still thinking about it. "I wanted to give you candy 'cause you looked really upset. My mom always gave me candy when I was upset," I tell him.

He snickers at that. "No wonder you were so hyperactive afterwards."

"Yeah, I knew candy was coming," I grin. "So...you felt...something?"

"I did. I didn't know what it was...so I ignored it, and I didn't see you again for years, 'till you and Scott showed up on the Preserve." He groans as I rub my thumb over his slit, smearing his pre-cum around. "You smelled so fucking GOOD. Like...hormones and sunshine. I had to hold myself back from dropping to my knees to suck you off."

"Shit. No wonder you were so angry. Sorry I was underage."

He rolls his eyes again. "That wasn't exactly your fault, Stiles. Ah, and I would've stayed around longer to talk to you and Scott, but I was already getting hard. Sorry."

"God, you've been like sex on legs ever since," I sigh, lining up our cocks and stroking us both. "Thought about you bending me over your Camaro and fucking me until I couldn't stand on my own."

"I could smell how you got aroused around me, but I thought it was just your hormones. I didn't, ahh, I didn't think it was BECAUSE of me."

"God, you have any idea how many times I fingered myself imagining it was you? I was afraid if I shouted loud enough you'd hear and find me like that."

"Fuck, Stiles," he moans, thrusting his hips against mine. "I had to fight myself not to stand under your window and listen to you every night. Once or twice I'd hear you as I was out and I just...fuck! I had to touch myself."

I use some of his pre-cum to slick my hand, keeping my eyes open to see the bliss on his face. "I would have wet dreams about you all the fucking time. Would wake up and have to jerk off or I'd feel like I was dying."

He surges forward, and we kiss for what feels like ages. I suck on his tongue and rub my fingers around his knot, smiling as he moans loudly.

"Shh, we gotta keep quiet, baby. Dad's right in the next room," I whisper. "I know it's hard for you to keep quiet, but, oh, baby boy, I wanna keep you all to myself. No one else is gonna see or hear you like this again. You're mine now, got it?"

He gasps and nods his head. "Yours. Yours, ahh."

I carefully push him so he's on his back, climbing on top of him and rocking down against him as I lean down to kiss him. "All mine. I'm never letting you go now. I'm gonna come on you, make you smell like me. You want that, baby?"

He nods his head and runs his hands up under my shirt. "Do it. Come on me."

"All right," I smirk, letting go of his cock and just jerking myself off, smiling wider when he whimpers and tries to thrust up. "Nooo, you said you wanted me to come on you, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"Stiles!" he growls, but it still comes out more of a whimper than anything.

I don't know why, but I just LOVE making him wait, drawing it out for as long as I can. He gripes about it later, but, God, his orgasm just seems so much more intense when I get him on the brink for a while. So I play with his nipple with one hand and jerk myself off with the other.

"Fuck, I wish I could come as much as you do," I tell him. "I'd fill you up so much that you couldn't hold it all in. Ahh, put a plug in you and keep you full all day with a piece of me inside you. You want that, baby boy? Fuck, want me to fill you with my cum and keep you nice and full all day?"

His back arches as he lets out a choked sob, hand reaching down to get on his cock, but I grab his wrist and put it down on the bed. "Stiles," he moans. "Please!"

"Please, what?" I grin, biting my lip as I feel myself getting closer.

"Please...touch me," he begs, and I swear, I can't resist him when he actually tells me what he wants.

"Such a good boy. But you still can't come before me, ok? I'm gonna mark you first. Gonna make you smell like just me." I think I just go on and babble, but the way his breath gets faster and his moans just get louder makes it so worth it. I'm not even touching him, but he's this close to coming. God, I just wanna keep him on this edge for hours. I wanna do that; rile him up and then make him wait for HOURS, constantly getting him back on the edge and leaving him hanging until he's begging to come and willing to do anything to get my hands on him, my fingers, my cock, anything inside him. Gonna have him on his fucking knees.

And that's what pushes me over. I fight to keep my eyes open so I can watch as my cum splatters all over his stomach and chest. "NOW you can come," I grunt, wrapping my hand around his cock and smiling when he immediately arches off the bed and gasps for breath, spurt after spurt of cum shooting out of him. I lean down and kiss him when he starts to moan again, too loudly. I love all the sounds he makes, but I REALLY don't want Dad to hear his son and his future-son-in-law having sex.

It takes a little longer for Derek to start to calm down, and I move down to lightly kiss his neck. "You're so beautiful, baby. So beautiful when you come. Did that feel good?" The twitching of his cock, still in my hand and still letting out stripes of cum, answers my question. But when he doesn't stop at the time he usually does, I get a little worried.

"Hey, are you ok? You're still going, Der. Are you ok?"

He reaches out for me, still completely flushed and breathing rough. "Stiles," he whimpers.

"I'm right here, baby boy," I coo, leaning over to grab the lube from the nightstand. "You need my fingers, hm? you want my mouth? Whatever you need, baby. Just tell me."

"I don' know," he gasps, and he actually looks like he's in PAIN. "I don't know!"

"Shh, it's ok, baby. It's ok," I try to assure him, pulling down his sweats and rubbing my slicked fingers against his hole. "Just relax, Derek. Just relax. Let me in. I know you can do it, baby boy."

He manages to relax enough to let me get one finger in, but then he's immediately tight again, like his whole body is clenched up. I lean down and press kiss all over his cock, still hard and covered in his cum, but I don't care. Whatever helps him get through this.

His hands are fisting the pillow beneath his head, his lips parted as he whimpers and swears. "Stiles! Stiles!"

"Shh, you're all right," I tell him, slipping another finger inside, and two is all I need to get deep enough to rub his prostate. He arches up again, his legs shaking with the sensations. "C'mon, baby boy. Come for me again. Gimme more."

"I can't," he whines.

"Yes, yes, you can. I know you can, Der. Just for me. Come just for me. Let go." I get my mouth on him again and don't bother thrusting my fingers, just keeping them rubbing against his sweet spot until he's practically sobbing as he comes again. I swallow whatever comes out, not nearly as much as his usual amount of jizz, but it's probably safe to say he's never had an extended orgasm like this before.

After a few minutes, I let him go, and he sags into the bed, relief and bliss softening his face and relaxing his body. I press a few kisses to his hipbones and rub his sides. "There we go. All better now."

He doesn't full relax for a little bit longer, and I take the time to clean us up and get some water 'cause I know he's way exhausted after something like that. And I kiss him and wrap my arms around him, kicking off my own pants so we're skin-on-skin. Within only a minute or so of cuddling, he's passed out again. Is that just a wolf thing or is he just that comfortable sleeping here with me? Either way, makes it easier for me to go back to sleep, too.

 

"Stiles, I'm not an idiot. I know BDSM when I see it."

I try really hard not to show how nervous I am. "Sooooo...?"

Derek just raises one of his ridiculously sexy eyebrows. "So what are you trying to say you want us to do?"

"Nothing crazy," I quickly say. "Nothing like whips and chains and that kidna shit. Especially chains. I don't think that'd bring many good memories up for you."

I don't miss how his jaw clenches as he looks away. "No."

"So, simple stuff. Rules, punishments, rewards. Toys, maybe bondage. Stuff like that."

He looks over the list of stuff I typed up for him to look at...complete with pictures and attempted-brief explanations. I watch anxiously as he reads everything, from shibari to a Daddy kink. His face get red the more he reads, and I almost wish I had a more powerful nose and sesnse to be able to tell if it's because of embarressment or arousal. Maybe both.

Finally, he sighs and looks away again. "IF we do ANYthing on this list...we need a safeword."

My heart kicks into high-gear. "Absolutely! Whatever you want!"

He nods his head, face still tomato-red. "Right, um...I'll think about it."

"Whatever you want," I repeat, leaning up to kiss his warm, stubbled cheek.

 

A couple days pass and Derek still hasn't given me a proper reply to this whole...thing. I mean, yeah, I kinda threw a bunch of info at him that might freak out a normal guy. Like, would he really even LIKE having a vibrator inside him? Would he like calling me "Daddy"? I typed up everything I could think of that wasn't outright triggering or just downright gross, so there's a lot on that list. Just...I think the rules would be good for him. I already have 'em thought out, as well as punishments and rewards for obeying them. Nothing crazy like he has to be naked whenever I'm around, or that he has to do the laundry or something. Just, little things like "no running headfirst into things anymore", "no more self-deprecating yourself", and "try and be more social with the pack". Nothing that'll hurt him. I want them to make him feel better about himself. He still shuts himself in my room all day and night, and I have to give him a pep-talk just to go to Scott's for movie night. He still doesn't think he's worthy of ANYthing good or decent. It...It worries me. He says he's still going to therapy, but Dr Ramsey still says that Derek has to find his own self-worth...but she was actually the one who suggested the whole rules thing. She said it would be easier for Derek to, after so long of me conditioning him to think better of himself, that he'll actually believe it. And that's what opened the floodgate to the whole BDSM thing. I just hope Derek sees this as a good thing. An erotic thing, yeah, but a good thing.

 

"Ok."

I nearly drop my fork. We're in the middle of dinner -Dad's at the station-, and he just suddenly says that. "'Ok'? Ok, what?"

There goes that eyebrow again. "Ok...to the BDSM thing. Not...Not all of them, but...we can try a few things."

Now I really do drop my fork. "Really? Really, really? You mean it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't make me change my mind."

So I tell him the rules first, because those are what's most important. He gives me a look when I explain them, like he can't believe I picked stuff so simple, but, like I said, nothing crazy like making him wear lingerie or scrub the floors or even ask for permission to do stuff when I'm not there. No, I want these rules to help him, even if it takes a while and a lot of spanking and orgasm denial.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter, just full of smut and domestic fluff and spankings! i'm still trying to work on what kind of BDSM would work best for derek without triggering him. consent and safety are stiles' two big things while they explore this, and all he wants is for derek to enjoy this and feel good about himself

This is the best idea I've ever had. It took me ages of practice and money to get the best stuff, but I've finally got it right. Derek's laying on the bed, stripped down and wrapped up in soft, dark green rope. I tried to do a simple pattern, something I could easily get him out of if he decides he doesn't like it. Green looks so good on him, wrapped around his wrists, arms, shoulders, chest, and all the way criss-crossing down his stomach and hips and legs. His wrists are bound together, hands folded in prayer position as they're knotted to the chest harness. I made sure the rope wrapped around his hips, his thighs, hooked up under his ass and balls. He just looks...gorgeous. Like a sexy work of art. I see now why people go to shows where all they do is tie people up like this.

"Everything feel ok?" I ask Derek. "Nothing going numb? Nothing too tight?"

He shakes his head. "No, it-it's ok."

"'Ok'? How's the head feeling about that? No bad feelings?" I ask, sticking my fingers under a couple sections of rope to make sure I didn't tie it too tight.

"I don't know," he replies. "It doesn't...scare me, but...I don't know."

"At least it's not setting you off," I sigh in relief. "Just relax. Part of this is supposed to be relaxing."

He scoffs at that. "Being tied up is supposed to be relaxing?"

"Well, yeah. You don't have to do anything, can't do anything wrong. All you have to do is lie there and trust me to make you feel good. Do you trust me, Derek?" I already know the answer, but I like to hear him say it.

"Of course I do, Stiles," he mumbles. "I'm just...How is this supposed to make me feel GOOD?"

"'Cause you can't stop me from doing whatever I want to you," I smirk, running one finger along the edge of one piece of rope under his balls and making his cock twitch. "I could jerk you off, play with your balls, put a finger or two inside you. I could play with your nipples, bite and suck on your neck...so many ideas."

He twitches again when I gently pinch his balls and hold them in my hand. "But all I want you to do," I say, leaning down to press a kiss to his bellybutton and nuzzle into his dark happy trail, "is lay here and be my good boy. Can you do that for me, baby boy?"

I watch, a bit amused, as his face gets softer, and he nods his head "Yeah. Yes, I can...I can be a good boy."

"Yes, you can," I assure him, kissing his bellybutton again. "You're always my good boy, Der. I'm always so proud of you."

He gasps as I dip my tongue into his bellybutton. "Stiles..."

"What is it, baby? What do you want me to do?" I ask him.

He gasps again when I rub his balls with my thumb. "T-Touch me," he whispers.

"Touch you where?" I grin. "Touch you here?" I ask, pressing my hand into his inner thigh and lightly scratching the skin there. "Here?" I move my hands up to the V of his hips and trace the lines there. "Or maybe here?" I skim my fingernails up and down his sides.

He just pants the whole time, his cock twitching to full hardness now. "S-Stiles," he gasps.

"Use your words, baby boy," I smile, moving up to kiss his cute ear.

"I-I want...want your f-fingers," he stutters, his face quickly getting flushed.

"There you go," I praise, kissing his forehead. "Such a good boy. I'll give you what you need. Spread your legs for me as wide as you can, baby."

As he does that, I grab the lube and slick up my fingers, warming it up so it doesn't shock him. His cock is already dripping a bit, and I press a kiss at the tip, licking the pre-cum as I rub my fingers against his hole. It doesn't take long for him to relax and open up for me, to accept all three of my fingers as I run my tongue all over his leaking cock until he's panting and begging for me to just get on with it.

"Get on with what?" I tease. "You said you wanted my fingers. So you've got my fingers. Is there something else you want?"

"Stiles!" He throws his head back and cries out as I rub all three fingers against his sweet spot.

"You want MORE fingers?" I guess, pressing just the tip of my pinky against his rim. "Is that what you want?"

He nods his head so fast that it's like a blur. "Yes! Yes!"

I take my fingers out and put a lot more lube on four of my fingers and some more on his hole. "Relax for me, baby. Just relax."

He's gotten better at that since our first time, and when I slide my first three fingers in, the fourth one slips in nice and easy, and he shivers and clenches down around me.

"Fuck," he whimpers, arching as much as he can to get me even deeper. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I lean down and kiss the tight rim of muscles. "Feel good? You look so good with FOUR of my fingers inside you, stretching you wide and filling you up. Your hole is so wide right now. I'd probably slip right in, wouldn't I?"

He just tries so hard to breathe, hips moving a bit like he's trying to fuck himself down on my fingers, but the rope keeps him stuck in place. He's already so flushed, so hard and dripping pre-cum all over his stomach. I wanna run my tongue over every inch of skin; have done that before, just to figure out if he tasted different anywhere. He always tastes like salty sweat and a mixture of both of our cum. He smells and tastes like US. It's so fucking sexy.

I can actually hear the wet squealch of my fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, lube making everything slick and shiny. His stomach clenches every time I rub against his prostate, his knot swollen and clearly ready to spill his seed everywhere. "Wanna come? Hm? Wanna come, Der?"

I'm surprised he shakes his head. "Want you inside me."

"Ok, baby. Ok."

I take my fingers out and quickly push my cock inside him, groaning when he grips me tight. "Fuck, Derek. Why are you always so fucking tight?!"

I grip the pillow next to his head and start to thrust, rocking him back and forth accross the mattress. And since he's tied up, he can't do anything but lay there and take whatever I give him. It makes me so fucking hard, and all I can do is thrust and feel him under me, around me, filling my every sense. I can't imagine how intense this must be for him, with his heightened werewolf nose and instincts. What does it feel like for me to claim him?

It's over way too fast, Derek shouting as he comes, covering us both in cum as I grip his hips and fill him up, leaning down to bite at his ear and make him cry out as he spurts even more jizz out.

Leaning back, I smile proudly at the sight of him, covered in white and dirtying the ropes. "I love how good you look after you come," I say, wiping a stray spot of cum that hit his chin. "I love how MUCH you come. God...It's like your body's making up for all those years you were abstinent."

He just looks boneless and wrecked, face, neck, and chest all flushed. I carefully pull out of him and watch my cum drip out of him, something I'm always gonna be proud of. I take my time untying him, watching as the marks from the rope disappear after only a minute or so. Maybe if I dipped them in wolfsbane the marks would last longer? Nah, that'd probably just get him high or something, which would be unsafe.

After cleaning us both up -except his hole because I know he loves having a bit of me inside him-, I grab the bottle of water I set on the bedside table and have him drink it, gently rubbing any marks that are still on his skin as he leans against my front between my legs.

"So...how was that? Good?" I ask, rubbing his sides.

He sighs, turning to nuzzle into my neck. "Yeah. You were right...it was nice to just lay back and let you do what you want."

"Wasn't scary?" I ask. "I didn't wanna do anything to make you think that you were gonna be hurt or something."

I'm relieved when he shakes his head. "No. I know you'd never do that to me, especially when I'm vulnerable."

I smile and kiss his temple. "So, what was your favourite part?"

"Having four of your fingers inside me," he replies. "I don't know why, but it just felt so good to be so full."

"You want me to fist you sometime? Or maybe get you a really big dildo?"

I snicker when he makes a face. "No, Stiles. No dildos. Rubber and silicone doesn't belong anywhere near me."

I can't help but throw my head back and laugh. "Ok. Noted. No toys. I can handle that. I'll have to get a new thing of lube if you want me to get my whole hand inside you, though. That's supposed to take, like, an entire tube."

"Yeah. But it'll be awesome."

"I'm glad you're excited," I grin. "You can choose something else on the list later, 'k? I'll learn more patterns for the ropes so I can tie you up differently next time."

My heart swells when he yawns and nuzzles against me again. "Ok. After....After a nap."

"Aww, did I wear you out, my sweet little wolf?"

He shivers and presses himself closer to me. "Yeah."

 

Derek has trouble following the rules. I mean, I expected this. Especially the one where he's supposed to talk good about himself. When we're having sex and he calls himself a good boy, that's the best he can do. Any other time, I'll tell him something good about himself, or I'll praise him, just for anything really, and he'll look down and completely negate what I said. I've punished him, of course. I told him that I would punish him if he broke the rules. I've made him sleep on the couch, on the floor by the bed. I've made him sit in the corner, too.

But he's still doing it, and I guess I need to punish him more than just time-outs.

 

I watch as Derek chops an onion for dinner, using my clean hands to wipe the tears from his eyes. I really like this, standing side-by-side and making dinner, just talking and making sure we're both being safe.

When Derek's finished chopping the onion, I step back from the pan and let him dump the diced pieces in, kissing his cheek before he steps back. "Thanks, babe. Good job."

I can't help but preen when he smiles and flushes and ducks his head, like the cutest little bunnywolf. "It's just cutting up onions," he says softly.

"Doesn't matter. You did a good job," I tell him.

He doesn't reply to that. I mix the onions with the ground turkey, turning the heat down and covering the pan with the lid. Derek is drying his hands after washing the onion juice off, and I step up behind him and wrap my arms around him, kissing his neck. I don't miss how he melts back against me.

"You wanna get our own place when I graduate?" I ask. "Little apartment, maybe with some hanging plants. We could get a pet, maybe something easy like fish or a hamster. Something that wouldn't be scared of you when you shift. And we could have sex whenever we want and not have to worry about Dad. And we could both stay up late studying and quiz each other, have 'good job' sex."

He snorts at that. "You just wanna have sex all the time."

"I'm a horny teenage boy," I say defensively. "Of course I wanna have sex all the time with the guy of my dreams. Like, seriously, I dream about you all the time, y'know?" I kiss just under his ear, rubbing his tummy under his shirt. "You, me, our own place. We'll go grocery shopping together and be that super handsey couple that finally makes Scott uncomfortable. I'm sick of being the third wheel with him and Kira."

He chuckles and turns to nuzzle into my neck. I love him all...instinctual and stuff. Like, he burrows all over me and inhales my scent, mixes our cum onto our skin, makes this little growl deep in his chest whenever I run my fingers through his hair or rub his tummy. He's just so adorable.

I kiss his temply and rub his soft stomach underneath his shirt just to hear him make that cute, little growl. "You're so cute, baby boy. So sweet. My perfect boy."

He whimpers and shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I'm not perfect."

"Well, maybe not totally perfect. But you're so brave and strong. You've been through so much, but you're still here, still doing your best. You're amazing," I tell him, kissing his cheek.

"Stiles, I'm...really not," he mumbles.

I sigh, really not wanting to punish him, but I will if it means he'll stop thinking this way about himself. So I take my hand away and give him one swat on his ass. His head whips around to look at me with wide eyes.

"What the HELL, Stiles?"

"You gonna stop saying mean things about yourself?" I ask in reply. "Or do you need me to spank you again?"

His face quickly gets red. "Stiles, I'm not a child!"

"Hey, you KNOW the punishments for breaking the rules," I say defensively. "You KNOW what I'm gonna do when you break a rule. Nothing else was apparently working, so now I'm gonna spank you."

His mouth opens and closes, his neck now getting red, too. Then I realize..."You LIKED that, didn't you?" When he glares at me, I break out into a smile. "You LIKED me spanking you, didn't you, baby boy?"

When he doesn't reply to that, I give him another swat, this one not as rough, and it's worth it when he leans forward, bracing his hands on the sink, a tiny grunt getting caught in his throat. So I give him another swat, and another, and another. When all he does is continue to hold back little grunts, I kiss the back of his neck and pull down his sweats to his thighs, now able to smack his bare ass. A loud slap fills the kitchen when I spank him again, and he tenses up and lets out a choked whimper. God, yes. I do it again and again, and I see that his cock isn't getting that hard, but he's not showing any signs that he's scared of this either. Maybe this really is the way to get through to him.

I only stop when his skin is beet red and hot to the touch -at least more than usual. I kiss the back of his neck and rub his burning skin. "Now...say something nice about yourself," I tell him.

He sniffles and reaches up to rub his eyes. "I...I'm...I'm s-strong."

I give him more kisses as a reward. "That's right, Derek. You're SO strong. I'm so proud of you. I've ALWAYS been so proud of you. You did so good, sweetheart."

He trembles for a little bit after that, clinging to me and not saying a word, but the fact that he took his punishment/reward so well and said something good about himself makes me all the more happy that he's mine.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. i've been extremely busy with work and my other projects. but, hey, enjoy some actual plot this time!  
> edit: i AM still working on this fic, writer's block is just killing me. i promise i haven't abandoned this!

"You did the senior shelf thing, too?" I ask Derek when I get home.

He was already sleeping in bed when I got back, so he peeks out from under the blanket and glares at me. "What?"

"The senior shelf thing," I repeat. "You write your initials on that one shelf in the library. I saw your initials."

He sighs and rubs his eyes as I take off my jeans. "Yeah, I did it. God, that feels like ages ago."

"I wish I could've met you back then," I say, taking off my shirt. "Seen you all pre-beard and pre-Kate and stuff."

"I was ugly back then. People made fun of my ears," he says, smiling a little when I pull the blanket back and climb into bed, wrapping my arms around him as he snuggles against me.

"You have super cute ears. You just had t' grow into 'em," I say, rubbing my thumbs over his ears.

He huffs and nuzzles into my neck. "It still...would've been nice to have met you in high school. Before Kate. You could've met my family."

"Yeah? You wouldn't've been embarrassed because of me?" I tease, running my fingers up and down his spine.

"Maybe at first," he snickers. "And I probably still would have been mean to you at first. But you still would've grown on me. You're my mate either way." Then he groans. "God, my family would have made my life hell if they'd found out. My mom would've had you over every night for dinner. Laura and Cora would've teased me relentlessly. Even Peter would have gone around telling me 'Go get it, Derek'."

I snort at that, gently gripping the back of his neck and smiling when he melts against me. "MY mom would've been worse. She would've already been planning the wedding and picking out clothes for our kids."

He chuckles softly, his breath warm against my neck. "Do you even WANT kids?"

"Hell yeah, I do," I grin. "Twenty of 'em."

I can just FEEL him rolling his eyes. "We're NOT having twenty kids, Stiles. ONE is gonna be enough work for both of us."

"You'd be an awesome dad," I tell him. "Give 'em piggyback rides all the time, kiss their boo-boos, turn into a wolf and let 'em ride around on you. You'd be such a good dad."

He's quiet for a few moments, his thumb rubbing my hip. "You really think so?" he asks softly.

I kiss the top of his head, just glad he wants my comfort, wants confirmation. "I do. You'll always be there for them and tell them bedtime stories. You'll cuddle them when they're sick and tell them stories about how totally badass your mate is."

There goes another snort. "And what're YOU gonna be doing?"

"Baking cookies and letting them decorate cupcakes, giving them baths, taking them to school. It's not like I'm gonna make you do all the work," I smile. "But I do wanna see you with our kids one day. With a family again."

I can feel how soft his heartbeat is against my chest, how warm and firm he is in my arms, and when I gently rub just under the corner of his jaw, I feel him shiver. "I want that," he whispers. "A family. With you."

I cup his chin and tilt his face up so I can kiss him, gently sucking on his bottom lip until he moans. "You wanna practice?" I smirk.

Those thick eyebrows raise. "Having a kid?"

"Well, I was thinking more the kid-MAKING part," I specify, moving my hands down to cup his ass. "Slowly. And with LOTS of kissing and making you moan because I fucking LOVE hearing you moan my name."

"Stiles."

"Yeah, just like that," I smile, reaching behind me to grab the new bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. "And Dad's working the night shift, so you can be as loud or as soft as you want, baby. Make yourself comfortable," I say as I pull my briefs off and toss them to the floor.

I like to let him pick which position he wants, watching as he actually LETS himself choose. Usually it's on his back, though he also really likes to be on his hands and knees -which really ends up with him on his shoulders with his ass high in the air. So I'm a bit surprised when he simply rolls over so his back is against my chest.

Surprised, but not upset, I kiss his shoulder and slide my hands over his chest, gently rubbing his nipples and rubbing my cock against his ass. "You're so beautiful, Derek. So good. You just have to EXIST and I wanna touch you all the time, make you come and hear you moan."

And he just groans and grinds himself back against my cock. I move one hand down to cup his little, soft tummy. Seriously, I think I might have a kink for this tummy. Maybe just because it's a sign that he's relaxed, that he's comfortable enough to eat and not have to keep in shape, just waiting for the next threat. He eats whatever I feed him, doesn't work out all the time anymore. His abs are a lot softer, his ass just a little more plush, his thighs soft. God, he's just so perfect. I love him so much.

I move my hand lower, taking his thick cock in my hand as I kiss his ear. "You feel so good, baby boy. I love feeling your cock in my hand, your knot getting bigger. I love how you moan, how you thrust up into my hand. I love how you let me make you feel good."

"Ahh, Stiles," he moans. "I'm getting fat."

"No, you're getting soft and happy and I fucking LOVE it," I correct him. "You eat all you want. There's no need for you to fight anymore. We're safe now."

"YOU'RE making me fat," he laughs when I blow a raspberry against his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm, and I'm damn proud of it," I smirk. "My soft, cuddly werewolf. And you're still stronger than me, anyway. You'll always be my big bad wolf."

He groans as I rub my thumb over the head of his leaking cock. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sourwolf."

 

A couple weeks later, I'm walking across the stage and getting handed my high school diploma. Looking out across the audience, I can see my dad and Melissa crying and cheering, Derek standing next to them with a huge smile on his face that makes me feel so damn good. I graduated high school. I actually graduated high school, despite all the supernatural shit that knocked me down so many times. Scott and I are still alive. We survived. We still have Melissa and my dad. We made it.

We actually made it.

Once everybody has gone across the stage, we turn our tassels and cheer, and it's official: we graduated. I still can't believe it! Scott and I rush over to our parents -and Derek- and get proud hugs and shoulder pats and kisses.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Dad tells me, hugging me tighter than ever. "Your mom would be proud, too."

And I really believe she would be. I know Mom would be crying and hugging me and kissing me the whole time and telling me how much food she'd make for our graduation party. As it is, Lydia's parents are hosting a party for all of us. So we all head over once we're done meet-and-greeting. There's tons of food and punch -this one not spiked-, as well as a live band. It's just amazing being able to relax and talk and dance with Derek and eat. To not have to worry about something crazy happening. Dr Ramsey even shows up with her son and their super cute lab Goldie.

Nobody gets drugged. Nobody gets kidnapped. Nobody gets stabbed or shot or killed or resurrected. It's the best party ever.

 

When me, Derek, and Dad get home, Dad immediately goes to bed, exhausted from "parting-hard. Did I say it right?" "Don't ever try to say that again." "Right. Ok."

Once Derek and I get to my room, he actually picks me up and presses me against the door, kissing me hard. I can't help but smirk when he pulls away. "Doesn't this feel a little familiar? You, me, the door."

He chuckles and kisses me again. "Why? You wanna reenact that?"

"Mmm, maybe with more kissing instead of awkward staring."

He rolls his eyes, but kisses me again anyway, running his hands up under my shirt. God, his hands are so rough and hot. I wanna feel them all over me. I let him dominate my mouth, mapping it out with his tongue and rocking his hips into mine. I don't bother to hold back a groan as I feel his cock through his sinfully-tight jeans.

When he pulls away, biting on my bottom lip and sending all kinds of shivers down my spine, I tangle my fingers in his hair. "Fuck me," I moan as he mouths at my neck. "Oh, God, fuck me, Derek."

He pulls back and looks at me with wide eyes. "Are...Are you sure?"

I eagerly nod my head. "God, yes. I've wanted you inside me for YEARS, Derek." I pull him close to kiss him again. "Want your cock in me, your fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet. I wanna feel your knot fill me up with cum. God, I want that so fucking bad, Der. Please."

The growl he makes has my dick just leaking in my boxers. "You know you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, right?"

I can't help but smile. "Fucking worth it."

The smile he makes makes me feel like a rabbit about to be eaten by a wolf, and he kisses me again, carrying me over to the bed. I lift my arms over my head so he can get my shirt over my head, lifting my hips so he can easily get my jeans and boxers off without tearing them. (Believe me, I've lost three shirts to this guy and his claws and strength and impatience.)

I make quick work on getting him naked, too, wanting to feel his intensely hot skin against mine. I'm panting by the time he breaks the heated kiss, and he doesn't give me a moment to relax before his mouth is back on my neck, biting and sucking and probably leaving crazy marks that I'll be so fucking proud of tomorrow.

"Lube," I gasp when his fingers pinch my nipple. "Lube. God, to get that knot inside me, you're gonna hafta stretch me real good."

"I will," he murmurs, his breath warm on my neck. He reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table, popping open the cap and slicking up his fingers. "Spread those legs of yours."

I lick my lips and do just that. "I LIKE this dominating side of you. Missed it."

"Missed me giving you orders?" he grins, rubbing his fingers against my hole and making me shiver. "Want me to give you more?"

I snicker at that. "Yes, please."

"Put your hands over your head," he tells me, and when I do so, he uses his free hand to grip my wrists. "Keep them right there until I say you can move them."

Shit, there's this growl just underneath his voice and I just can't resist. He sounds so sexy like this, so...confident. It makes my whole body warm. "Yes, sir."

I can't stop but moan when one finger slides inside me. Fuck, I've fingered myself so much over the years and it's always felt so good, stretching my hole open and playing with my prostate. But now I'm FINALLY getting fucked and I can't believe it's Derek.

I turn my head so he can kiss and bite at my neck, keeping my hands above my head as his free fingers trace down my throat and collarbones, like I'm delicate. Well, I guess compared to him and his werewolf strength, I'll always be delicate in his eyes. When a second finger slides inside me, brushing right across that awesome spot, I whimper.

"'ve wanted to touch you like this for ages," he murmurs against my neck. "Wanted to make you scream my name when you came. Wanted to mark you."

"You can do whatever you want," I tell him, rocking down onto his thick fingers. "God, just keep touching me."

He chuckles and nips at my collarbone. "I think I can oblige."

I hum and open my mouth so he can kiss me again, his tongue tangling with mine and thrusting into my mouth in time with his fingers. Fuck, that feels so good. Soon, he's got a third finger in me and his mouth is on my nipples, and I think I might lose my mind before he even gets his cock in me.

"Fuck, Der, just, ahh, put it in already!" I moan, squeezing around his fingers. "C'mon! I need more than your fingers!"

"Need my cock?" he grins, the fucking tease, and I tell him so, which only makes his grin bigger. "All right, all right. I suppose you've been good enough." He pulls his fingers out, then frowns "Are you...Are you sure you want me to knot you? It'll...It'll mean you'll literally be FULL of cum."

I shiver at that. "Jesus, YES, that's what I want. I wanna be so full that I can't keep it all in."

He shivers, too. "Can you try...for me?"

I bite my lip, absolutely loving that he's still so needy, even when he's topping. "I'll do my best for you, baby. Now get that dick in me before I go crazy."

He chuckles, but his cheeks are red and that just makes me feel awesome. I spread my legs as wide as I can as he uses more lube to slick up his cock. God, yes, his cock. I've had sooo much fun sucking him off and giving him handjobs and having him grind on me and come in his clothes. But now, now I get to have him fuck me with it. I'm fucking more than ready.

He finally lines himself up, and I relax as much as I can as he starts to push inside. But I can't control the sounds that come out of me as his cock stretches my hole and fills me more than any fingers or vibrator I was ashamed to have bought ever could. Fuck, he feels so much bigger now.

When I finally feel his hips pressing against mine, I'm already breathing hard and fucking ACHING to get pounded so hard that we break the bed. I open my eyes, not sure when I closed them, to find Derek visibly shaking, his fangs digging into his bottom lip. God, I love it when he loses control like this. No doubt he's gonna be in his Beta form halfway through this.

"D-Derek," I gasp. "Can I touch you? Please?"

He doesn't say anything, just nods his head, leaning down to kiss me. I throw my arms around him and eagerly return the messy kiss, curling my tongue around his fangs and swallowing every growling moan he makes. And then he pulls almost all the way out, then thrusts back in...hard.

Everything feels like a blur after that. Hot, sweaty skin; moans and gasps muffled by sloppy kisses; my prostate getting hit and making me nearly scream. Derek holds my legs up and apart, using them to prop himself up so he doesn't have to take his mouth off of mine. I didn't realize how flexibile I was. All those years of stretching for lacrosse have obviously paid off.

Derek suddenly breaks the kiss, a little bit of spit connecting our mouths before it breaks, making his lips look shiny and flushed. "Fuck, Stiles," he growls. "'m gonna knot."

"M-Mieczslaw," I gasp.

He slows down for a few moments. "What?"

I rock my hips, trying to get him back up to speed again. "My first name. It's, ahh, it's Mieczslaw."

His face gets soft for a second, and I almost start to cry. I want him to look at me like that all the time, like I'm the greatest thing he's ever seen.

"Mieczslaw."

Fuck, that's even better; hearing him whisper my name like that while he's inside me. "Say it again, Der. Please."

He leans down to kiss me again. "Mieczslaw. My Mieczslaw," he whispers against my lips as he starts to pick up the pace again. I tangle my fingers in his hair as I feel something even larger and solid bumping against me with every thrust. "You ready for my knot?" he asks. "Gonna fill you up. Plug you up so I stay inside you. You want that?"

I nod my head vigorously. "C'mon, Derek! Knot me!"

He buries his face in my neck, licking and sucking more marks. I feel the burn as his knot starts to push against my rim, and I distract myself by reaching down to jerk myself off, unable to stop moaning as I feel my rim getting stretched wider and wider.

Then there's a little pop, and it's in. My back arches off the bed as I let out a breathless cry. Fucking fuck fuck I'm so full. Oh, God! Oh, fuck! Before I can even recover, I'm coming, shooting off in my hand and across my stomach. I can actually feel myself spasming around his cock, around his knot.

Opening my eyes, I feel like I might come again at the sight of Derek all wolfed-out, eyes bright blue and focussed right on me. I cup his furry cheeks as he almost weakly thrusts, unable to pull all the way out.

"C'mon, baby. Come in me. Fill me up. Mark me from the inside."

I have to cover his mouth with my hand as he throws his head back and HOWLS. (Thank fucking GOD that Dad is such a heavy sleeper when he's a little tipsy.) But as soon as I do that, he's coming, and coming and coming and Jesus, it feels like so much more when he's inside me. It's hot and thick and only makes me feel even fuller. My cock twitches, trying to get hard again. Maybe in a bit, we could go again, but God, I think he might be spent. There's no way this much cum comes out of one guy.

I watch in awe as Derek slows down, his knot still trapped inside me as he starts to relax. I let go of his mouth, lazily pulling myself up to kiss him, fangs and all. "It's not going down like usual," I point out after several minutes of post-sex making out.

"It's...I think it's different when you're the one doing the fucking," he says, the tips of his still-wolfy ears turning pink. "It should go down in a bit."

"Well, good thing we're always prepared," I say, twisting a little to grab the wipes to clean my own mess so it doesn't get uncomfortable. Then I flop back down on the bed, pulling him down with me and locking him in with my legs as I kiss his temple. "I love you, Derek."

He nuzzles his scrunched-up nose against mine. "I love you, too...Mieczslaw."

I hum. "You know you're not allowed to call me that in front of the others, yeah? Just between you and me."

His smile is just too precious. "Ok."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took me so long to work on! my writer's block has been murdering me and i've been working hard planning for a trip to massachusetts next month. also i don't plan anything, i write and make up stuff as i go, so i'll try to come up with an actual plot....at some point

Well, school's out. Summer gets right into swing here in California. The dry heat makes it pretty hard to snuggle with my personal heater, but Derek and I make do with just laying in bed naked, no sheet, and the fan turned on right towards us. Makes it pretty hard to have sex when we get too sweaty and stuck together. It's just not that fun, ok?

Ok, but it doesn't mean we don't still have sex, ok? Like, we can't help it.

I grip Derek's hair as I lean against the Door -yeah, we're calling it "the Door" now. With Dad gone most of the time, we have all day and most nights to just fuck like bunnies; were-bunnies. We can be as loud as we want, and, God, Derek is loud enough for both of us, gasping and whining and moaning like my cock is the best thing he's ever put in his mouth. We don't even wear clothes if Dad's not around, not just because it's so hot, but because there's no reason since one of us is gonna get fucked anyway. Might as well just stay naked, right?

Derek swallows me down as far as he can, doing that one fucking moan that makes me shiver at the amazing vibrations. "Fuck, baby, just like that," I groan. "You look so sexy with my cock in your mouth. You want me to come in your mouth, ahh, or on your face?"

He pulls back just enough so that he can actually speak, my cockhead still resting on his bottom lip. "My face," he growls, sending another shiver up my spine.

"Good boy," I praise him, taking my cock in my hand and jerking myself off. He keeps his mouth open, eyes lightning blue as he watches me. "You want my cum?"

He barely nods his head, breath coming out fast even though he's just sitting here, waiting for me to-

"Fu-ahh!" I fight to keep my eyes open to watch as my cum spurts all over his face. He tilts his up to catch the last few spurts in his mouth, like he can't let any of it go to waste. Shit, that's so fucking sexy.

Looking down, I see his cock still awfully hard. But, oh well, he's not allowed to come because he talked bad about himself again this morning. No orgasm for you, babe.

Reaching down, I wipe my fingers through the mess on his face, letting him suck it off my fingers. "Are you gonna be a good boy the rest of the day, Derek?" I ask him, smiling as he sucks on my thumb and nods. "Good. If you follow your rules, I'll let you come later, ok?"

He nods his head. "Yes, Alpha."

God, he called me that by accident a week ago and it turned us on so much that we've decided that he has to call me that whenever we are scening. Works like a charm to get us both going, no matter how hot it is.

I take my time cleaning us both up, making sure to tease Derek by wiping his drooling cock. I can't help it; I'm mean sometimes. And...God, he looks so good in his collar. When he came to me and said he wanted to wear it more than just when he was a wolf, I almost had a heart attack because of just how fucking cute he looked when I put it on him. My name is literally on him. It's like I own him. And it's not just hot, it's like it calms us both when he's wearing it. Guess his werewolf instincts are rubbing off on me.

"Feel ok?" I ask him once we're both clean and cuddling on the bed.

He hums and nods his head, plastering himself against me. "Sorry I can't follow the rules."

"You're still learning. It's not like it's gonna take a couple months to override years of issues," I tell him, running my fingers through his hair. "This is about HELPING you, not hurting you, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Have you looked at any apartments you wanna stay in?" I ask, wanting to distract him.

"I have a few that I want you to look at," he says. "I wasn't sure what price range you want, so I picked three out from the cheapest to the most expensive."

"Well, we don't need a four-bedroom, two-bath apartment with a glorious view of Beacon Hills," I joke. "Just one bedroom with a decent kitchen and enough space for the both of us."

He hums and nuzzles closer. "Later, though."

"Right. My sleepy wolf needs his rest," I coo. "Sweet dreams, Der."

 

I got accepted into the police academy, and Derek got accepted to the local community college's nursing program. Dad gives us both such big hugs that I feel like even Derek wasn't able to breathe. We have a huge dinner to celebrate, especially when Derek and I find a perfect apartment for us not too far away. It takes a few weeks to move our stuff, and the Pack gives us all sorts of "apartment-warming" gifts. Of course, Derek and I spend the first several days after moving in fucking on practically every surface of the apartment. What? Need to make sure my werewolf's instincts are nice and calm, knowing he can smell us all over the place.

We fall into a routine of making food and working out to get back in shape. It's a little disappointing to see Derek's soft tummy go away, but it's worth it to see him flexing his muscles while he does push-ups and lifts weights. I admit that I spend more time watching him than I do actually trying to work out, too. What can I say? He's the best distraction.

We take day trips down to the beach, swimming and laying in the shade of a huge umbrella like total losers. I always try to snatch his trunks in the water, but he's always quick to kick me away. Sometimes Lydia comes with, always talking to us about Prada and her plans to be a fashion designer/chemist. None of us doubt she won't achieve either. Derek seems to like her now, which is a huge relief. I remember when he used to despise her because she was used to bring Peter back to life. I mean, c'mon, that wasn't her fault, and I've told him so. It's nice to see them getting along.

I make Derek call Isaac every week or so, just to talk, to keep in contact. Isaac is still training under Chris Argent, which I think is best for both of them. Argent has someone to focus on and Isaac has the dad he always needed. They're both doing all right in France, but they say they'll try to make it back for Christmas break this year. Derek didn't show it a lot, but I know that made him excited too see Isaac again, after the two and a half years away.

 

Then it's school season again. We all have a "going-away" party for Lydia at her house, making sure she knows that we're here for her whenever she comes back. I'm really proud of her and how much she's come with all of us. I know she was pretty much forced into this whole supernatural shit, but she took it in a high-heeled stride and fought to learn her abilities. She's had some awful stuff happen to her, but she's grown into something even more beautiful than the teen prom queen she was before. I hug her tight and tell her to call me if she ever needs to, and she tells me she's gonna call every couple of days to make sure I haven't died -she says that playfully, of course.

 

After Lydia heads off, the rest of us dive into our own new schedules. Scott's at vet school, Kira's doing online physics and history courses, Liam is unfortunately still in high school -sucks for him-, I head to the police academy, and Derek starts nursing courses at the community college. We get home, make dinner, cuddle on the couch while doing our respective homework, and go to bed holding each other. Sometimes we have sex -ok a LOT of times- and sometimes we just relax. Derek is slowly getting better at following his rules. He smiles a lot more. He teases me a lot more. (He likes to walk around the apartment completely naked like it's no big deal. Fucking tease.) We both sometimes still have nightmares, but Dr Ramsey -who insists we call her Daphne- gave us "nightmare bags" to put under our pillows, and they work great. Derek sometimes turns back into a wolf, and we chill on the couch or go out to the park and play. He just seems...so comfortable. And I LOVE it.

 

I hate my alarm. I hate it so much. Reaching out blindly for my phone, I scramble to turn it off. God, it's my day off and I forgot to turn it off. Derek, ever the heavy sleeper now that he doesn't have to worry about being constantly on-edge, just snores and burrows closer to my neck. I cup the back of his neck and rub my thumb in little circles behind his ear. I love seeing him sleep. Not in a creepy way, of course. It's just nice to see him so relaxed.

Leaning down, I gently kiss his ear. "I love you, Derek Hale," I whisper, and he grumbles a little, but stays asleep. I want him to know that he's loved, no matter when. I sometimes leave sticky notes in his textbooks so he'll see them in class, or y'know, I'll send him a sexy pic and smile at the lecture I'll inevitably get once he gets out of class.

I press kisses all over Derek's head, his quickly-growing hair tickling my nose. He grumbles again, his hand moving up to hold the back of my neck. "What're you doing?" he mumbles.

"Giving my big bad wolf kisses 'cause he's so sweet," I tell him. "You sleep good?"

"Mmm. I don't wanna get up," he yawns.

"I know," I smile. "You want breakfast in bed? I'll make waffles."

"I don't want you to leave the bed," he growls, holding me tighter just to prove his point.

"Well, we're gonna run into a problem there, buddy. We BOTH know that you could easily eat us out of house and home. I gotta fill that tummy of yours," I tease, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be back before you know it."

He -somehow- lets me go, and I head to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. We're usually so busy before school that we just make toast and some scrambled eggs. But, nope, it's our day off and I'm gonna make a big breakfast for me and my man! Plugging in the waffle maker, I let it heat up while I grab the mix and milk. I also heat up a skillet so I can make bacon, too. I'll make toast, too, but not until everything else is ready so it's nice and warm. Only the best for my boo. (I'm never saying that again, even in my head; that was so wrong.)

With food well on its way to being cooked, I grab my academy handbook and study. I wanna graduate and make this town safe so my dad can soon retire. I want him out of that office and at home, grilling and relaxing and maybe going out golfing. I'd love to come over and see him just chilling. I'll have to make sure he eats well when I'm not there.

With waffles getting made one by one and bacon getting nice and crispy, I go back to the bedroom to wake up Derek with kisses. "Breakfast time, baby boy."

He still doesn't like getting up in the morning. It's no wonder he wants to take classes later in the day next semester.

"Wha'd you make?" he asks as he sits up.

"Waffles, bacon, and toast. Think that'll be enough to fill you up?"

He gives me that "Sourwolf" glare. "I'm not a bottomless pit, Stiles."

"No, but I LIKE that you eat a lot. Tells me that you feel safe and happy," I smile. "You don't know how good that makes me feel."

His face gets softer, and he reaches out to pull me into his lap. "I'm glad. I WANT you to be happy."

I kiss the top of his head and rub my thumbs over his ears. "I want you to be happy, too."

We eat at our little dining table beside the kitchen, my foot gently rubbing his shin underneath the table. I watch as he butters his third waffle, still chewing another piece of bacon in his mouth. I love him like this, so warm and sleepy and relaxed enough to eat thirds and not worry about all the sugar. I know he'll work out after this, but I love that it's now just to stay healthy for healthy sake, not to always be ready to fight. As for me, I kinda HAVE to stay in shape to be a cop. I'm not gonna end up on somebody's Instagram as one of the fattest cops ever. And it's worth it; I got to see the shock on Derek's face when I picked him up and carried him to bed last week. I'll bet he'll have a kink of that like I do.

After breakfast, we wash the dishes together, and I sneak a few kisses to his shoulder and neck while I put things away. Then we spend an hour and a half working out and doing yoga. I'd thought I was a person who couldn't do yoga; not because I'm not flexible -'cause I am and you can ask Derek-, but because of my ADD. But doing it with Derek is just...really nice. We tried to do couple's yoga once...that ended in bruises and fucking on the yoga mat...which we then had to replace because it got so dirty and scratched up that there was no way we could've used it again. So we have our own mats, and we have to keep our eyes off of each other. Derek's rules, not mine. Not as fun, though. It's so hard to just IGNORE him when he does downward dog and the standing half-forward bend. It's like torture.

Still, I don't think there's anything better than the shower we take afterward. Sometimes we get handsy, sometimes one of us gets down on our knees, and sometimes we simply wash each other off. Turns out that shower sex is nearly impossible, so we don't try that anymore.

After a lovely shower where I give Derek a very lovely blow job, we get dressed in simple sweats and spend the day on the couch, watching movies and occasionally making out. We text when we want our free time, me texting Lydia and Scott, him texting Isaac and for some reason ALSO Lydia. I don't know. They've somehow become good friends and I don't quite understand it, but I think I like it. As long as they don't gang up on me about fashion or something. The thought of the two of them in the same mindset is kinda scary.

"Dad's thinkin' of having a barbeque next week. Think you wanna go?" I ask Der.

"Yeah, sounds good. We should bring something." It still makes me crazy happy that he and Dad get along so well. Like, so unbelievably happy that they don't glare at each other and Dad doesn't lecture him.

Mom really would've loved Derek. I wonder if there's some way I could talk to her again, without, y'know, screwing with the paranormal world. Maybe Dr Ramsey knows something? She's got way more experience than I do.

"Midterms are coming up," I say. "He's probably doing this to celebrate us surviving."

Derek raises those heavy eyebrows. "Midterms are hard. But it's all just memorization, which I know we're both good at."

"You gonna be my study-buddy?" I grin.

"If I help you study, will you do the dishes when I tell you to?"

I lean over and nip at his ear. "I'll do the dishes if you make that awesome chicken parm."

He grips my chin and bites my bottom lip. "Deal."

Feels like I've won the fucking lottery.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so many issues with this chapter that i almost gave up. but i somehow had a burst of energy today and knocked the rest of it out! i've decided to end the story with the next chapter, which will take place several years in the future. thank you, everyone, for the kudos and the comments and the love! it's been amazing to see such a response for my little story about these two adorable dorks. please look out for the last chapter!

I'm sooooo happy that I'm in police academy and not nursing. Derek has so much homework that I can't even begin to understand. I come home and get right to work on rubbing his shoulders and encouraging him for finishing and studying. I reward him with a full-body massage, which may or may not have a "happy ending". Turns out, though, he has a thing for me just touching him. Running my fingers through his quickly-growing hair, caressing his cheek, giving his neck a little squeeze, running my fingers across his shoulders, anything; he practically purrs and tells me to keep doing it. I love that he knows he can tell me what he likes.

 

One morning, my phone goes off. Groaning at being woken up on our day off, I blindly reach for it on the bedside table. Blinking my eyes open, I groan again when I see it's Scott. "Scott, it's six in the fucking morning. There better be some vampire running around."

"...There's a vampire running around."

"You're shitting me. For real?"

"Those campers that got killed yesterday? With their throats basically bitten off? They didn't smell like they'd been attacked by any animal. Their wounds smelled weird, like there was some kind of venom. I talked to Deaton about it, and he said it was vampire venom. So, yeah, there's a vampire running around. Maybe Derek can smell the venom and we can all try and catch this guy before he kills anyone else? I have a bit of it at my place."

I sigh and gently shake Derek awake. "We'll be over in a bit."

Derek rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a vampire in town. Killed those campers yesterday, the ones we thought got attacked by a bear," I explain.

Just like me, he sighs and definitely doesn't look too happy to be on a case this early on our day off. We take a quick shower and forgo breakfast in the hopes that this won't take that long. Scott's waiting on the porch when we get to his house, quickly handing Derek the little test tube of venom. I personally can't smell anything off about it. It smells like spit. But I guess it's rank when Derek makes a face.

"That bad, huh?" I smirk.

"It just smells dead. It's disgusting."

"So, like, if he hadn't killed those campers, would they have been turned into vampires?" Scott asks.

"Yes, they would've," Derek sighs. "Clearly that wasn't his intention, though. He must be newly changed. There are vampires, older vampires, who can control their thirst. They even go out and get blood from blood banks and willing donors instead of killing people. New vampires, however, can't control themselves. Just like werewolves on their first full moon, it's nothing but bloodlust."

"But it's daylight out," I point out. "Will he be able to move around like this?"

"No. He should be asleep right now. Older vampires can adapt and move around by sunset, but a fledgling vampire needs to sleep from dawn 'till dusk."

"So we could find him and get rid of him now while he's sleeping, right?" Scott asks.

"Exactly," Derek agrees.

"But, ok, we need to be careful, ok?" I remind them. "He just drank blood from three people. He's probably crazy strong right now. And if we wake him up and he's cranky...I just don't wanna anybody getting hurt, all right?" Derek doesn't need me to point out that this is directed at him.

"How do we kill him?" Scott asks.

"Several ways," Derek says. "Chop off his head, burn him, give him dead blood. Any of those will kill him."

"What counts as 'dead blood'?" I ask.

"Blood from a dead person...or an animal. I guess it could be either. But it has to come from one that's dead."

Scott nods his head. "We just lost a kitten last night. She's still at the office. And there's syringes that we could use."

Derek actually looks impressed. "That's actually a good idea. Let's get two just in case."

So, after making a stop at Deaton's, we start out at the murder scene in the woods. They've blocked it off with tape, the tents still up and splattered with blood, as well as the leaves on the ground and the trees around us. But it's enough to get a scent for Derek and Scott to follow. And so we spend a good portion of the day walking around, following the trail and searching through every spot the vampire was last night. I keep checking the time on my phone, wincing when I see how late it's getting. The sun will be setting before we know it, and I really don't want my first encounter with a vampire to be getting mauled. I scroll through the Beastiary on my phone -Lydia sent me a copy of it when...when Allyson died. I shake the thought out of my head. Allyson was amazing, and I wish she was still here with us, but we have to accept that she's gone. We always change the flowers on her grave and chat with her about things.

The sun is just beginning to set when Derek points us to an old tool shop building downtown. "Scott."

Scott nods his head. "Yeah, I can smell it."

I shrug my shoulders. "Still can't smell nothing, guys. You saying he's in there?" When they nod their heads, I nod, too. "All right. Let's be smart about this. We shouldn't all come at 'im all at once. We need one person to be the one to go in for the kill. The other two should be a distraction."

"Well, we all know how distracting YOU can be, Stiles," Scott points out. "You and I can be the distraction and Derek can be the one to kill 'im."

Derek nods his head. "That sounds like the best plan."

"I'm so fucking proud of both of you for not arguing about the plan," I smile. "You," I say, pointing to Scott, "I'll make you cookies. And YOU," I say, pointing to Derek, "you can do whatever you want with me when we get home."

They both roll their eyes, but I know they both love me.

So Scott and I make our way inside the busted window -me praying that Dad never finds out about this, at least before I can explain. Derek goes 'round back.

"So, what? We just talk? Lure him out?" Scott asks.

"Yep. Make lotsa noise. Keep your nose and ears out," I say.

We walk around, just making a lot of general "we broke into the place" noises, talking about how school is going. Vet school is apparently just as gross as I thought it'd be. I do NOT envy dissection classes. Every time we hear a noise, Scott sniffs the air and sighs, telling me it was just a rat or something. We explore inside closets and behind counters, finding nothing on the bottom floor, so we move upstairs...and find a closet. Scott makes a hand signal that tells me the vamp's in there.

I make a line of mountain ash in front of the door, and honestly, I'd be happy to leave it there, the asshole trapped in there forever, but we've seen how easily mountain ash can be blown away or something, and I just really wanna make sure we take this vamp down.

I pull open the closet door, and I'm stunned at how almost normal the guy looks, curled up on the floor. He's pale, yeah, and he's covered in blood, yeah. But he's wearing dirty jeans and a "Star Trek" t-shirt. He's just...He was probably just bitten by a vampire and got turned. Or maybe he thought being a vampire would make him cooler, get him girls or immortality or something. If it weren't for the fact that he's killed who knows how many people because of his thirst for blood...I'd pity the guy.

"Shit, dude, he can't be older than, like, sixteen," Scott says. "He must've been turned forcefully."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I think so, too. And I mean...he's a newborn vampire, right? He probably wasn't told anything about how bad his bloodlust would get. And he'd eventually get better, right? Maybe...I don't know, he could live like the 'Twilight' guys, living on the blood of animals? Imagine how nice it'd be to keep population control?"

Scott nods, too. "Yeah...But it still doesn't change the fact that he killed three people, Stiles. And we don't know how long it'll take for him to learn to control himself, or if he even WILL. We can't take that risk."

And fuck, I know he's right. Teenager or not, he's a vampire, and Scott's the Alpha of our pack. It's ultimately his decision...still doesn't mean it makes me feel any better when I crouch down and insert the needle into his neck, inserting the dead kitten blood into his system. His eyes fly open, bright red and nothing like Scott's when he goes full Alpha. The poor guy gasps and jerks for several moments...and then goes completely still, eyes turning pale.

I throw the syringe down and storm out of the building. Derek is there in an instant. "I saw what you did. You did GOOD, Stiles. You did the right thing," he says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off. "I killed a kid."

"He killed three innocent people. And who knows how many others before he found them. He was feral, Stiles."

"He was a KID!"

"A kid who was turned into a bloodthirsty monster."

"He didn't ASK for that!"

"No, but we couldn't take the risk of him killing anyone else." He moves in front of me and cups my face, forcing me to look at him with tears in my eyes. "I know that was hard for you, Stiles. I KNOW it was. But what would've happened if he woke up? He would've killed you and Scott, then would've gone out to kill others. Given some time, yes, he would've probably learned control, but not before he raked up a high body count."

Fuck, I hate not being right today. I hate that everyone is being right today but me. Why am I the one who would've fucked this all up?

I take a step forward and bury my face in Derek's shoulder. "He just...reminded me of Scott...back when he was just turned. He was so fucking scared of killing people, Derek. So fucking scared. I was so fucking scared, too. I was scared he would kill ME...and he'd have to live with that."

He wraps his arms around me, strong and warm after all these years. "I know. I was scared for him, too. I didn't do a very good of teaching him, and I wish I could go back and re-do things. There was...so much going on then. It felt like I needed to toughen him up and teach him control so that he wouldn't get in trouble and wouldn't get killed by Peter."

He runs his fingers through my hair after I sniffle. "I know you wanted to help him, Stiles. But once he came back to his senses, he would've been completely torn up about killing all those people. Did you want him to live with that?" When I don't say anything, he squeezes the back of my neck. "Let's go home. You said you'd let me do whatever I want with you. And right now, I really wanna hold you and feed you ice cream while we watch shitty horror movies."

So we say "bye" to Scott and head back to the apartment. Derek strips us both down to our underwear, then pulls me against him as he pulls the blanket up over us. He pulls his laptop close and pulls up Netflix -'cause they have the best shitty scary movies-, and gives me spoonful after spoonful of Ben & Jerry's peanut butter and Oreo ice cream.

 

The next day, we tell my dad about the teenager, and he tells me how proud he is of me being strong enough to kill him. "It was either him or anyone in town, son. Believe me, we've had more than one outcome like this before, and it won't be the last time. I'm afraid it's one of the worst things about being a cop."

I just nod my head. "So I guess I'll just have to learn to accept it, huh?"

"Unfortunately." He pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. "But I want you to know that, no matter what, you'll be saving lives. And I'm always gonna be proud of you for that."

I didn't break down yesterday, but I do now. Dad holds me the entire time.

 

It takes weeks for me to start acting normal again, and I'm eternally grateful that Derek stayed with me the entire time. So...I wince as I hand over my credit card and promise to pay in installments, and my heart races when I'm given the bag, and it only continues to race when I drive home and stash it in my bedside table. Derek is out taking his mid-terms, and, to celebrate, I'm making dinner: Polish cabbage rolls, or galumpkis. Mom used to make it when I was feeling sick, or if I got hurt playing outside. I haven't made it in so long; it's amazing that I even remember what the right taste is supposed to be.

By the time Derek is coming through the door, I'm just taking the rolls out of the oven. When Derek comes over and kisses my cheek, I just feel full of so much warmth that I feel the tips of my fingers spark. "Smells good," he says, kissing my cheek again as he wraps his arms around me. "What is it?"

"Galumpkis," I tell him, taking off the oven mitts. "They're Polish cabbage rolls. My mom used to make 'em."

"Is this her recipe?"

"Yep. She liked to tweak things," I smile.

"My aunt was the same way," he smiles, too.

"How was the mid-term?" I ask, turning around to give him the usual "welcome home" kiss.

"Hard," he sighs. "And I can't believe this is still just the first semester. The final is gonna kill me."

"Well, I can't have you dying on me," I tease. "I better call your professors and tell 'em that they'll just have to cancel the finals 'cause I need my man."

The smile he makes is the best smile, soft and real, making his eyes crinkle and fully showing his teeth. He RADIATES happiness, and it's the best damn thing in the world. "You'll have a hard time convincing them," he chuckles. "They're really strict about keeping their students from dropping out."

"Shame. I woulda just kept you in bed all day," I grin, unable to stop myself from kissing him again.

He hums against my lips and holds my hips in his hands. "We should eat before I can't stop myself," he whispers.

"Yeah, these are best eaten right outta the oven," I agree.

We sit down and eat, feet tangled together as we talk about family traditions and recipes. I make him promise to make me his Aunt Kelly's triple-chocolate brownies, and he makes me promise to make authentic Polish pierogi. We talk about the demolition of his old house and the plans he's got for the new one. He wants to make it big enough for the whole pack, wants tons of bedrooms and a library and a pool in the back. He wants a huge kitchen and a dining room big enough for everyone to sit down and eat together. I bring up that he'll have to make sure he adds rooms for the kids, and he looks confused for a second before tears fill his eyes.

After we're done, I wrap the rest of the rolls and put them in the fridge for tomorrow, and we stand side-by-side washing the dishes. Then I turn to him, kiss his cheek, and take his hand. "I wanna give you something," I tell him, leading him to the couch and having him sit down.

"It better not be another wolf thing," he says smartly -but I know he secretly loves all the wolf shit I get him.

"Sort of," I smirk. "But I promise you'll love it. Stay right there."

He rolls his eyes, but nods his head. "Fine. All right."

I rush to the bedroom, grab the box from the bag in my drawer, and try to take a few deep breaths before I come back out, hiding the box behind my back and trying to be as smooth as fucking silk. Or werewolf fur 'cause that's even softer, in my opinion.

Derek crosses his arms. "I'm already feeling like this is another wolf plushie or a hat OR a SWEATER."

"Well, technically it's none of those things," I tease. "And it doesn't have a wolf ON it, either, which I think should be praised. Do you have any idea how close I was to getting this thing branded with a howling wolf thing? I was SO close, Derek."

He lifts a heavy eyebrow at that. "All right, now I'm curious. What did you get?"

I move so I'm right in front of him...then bring the ring box out in front of me. "Open it."

His eyes are soft as he takes the box from me and opens it, revealing the two golden bands. The triskele symbol is imprinted on the inside of each one. "Stiles..."

I take the slightly bigger one out and get down on one knee. "IIIII had a whole speech planned out," I laugh. "Like, super emotional and cliche` and I was gonna make you cry and all that. But...I don't think we need big declarations like that. I'm your mate, your partner. Whatever you wanna call me. I'm more than ready to spend the rest of my life with you, building our house, raising our kids, having everybody over every weekend. I want all of that with you. So..." I gently take his left hand and slide the ring onto his ring finger. "Derek Hale, will you marry me?"

He stares down at the ring for a really long time, tears already running down his face. Looks like I made him cry anyway. After a minute, he sniffles and takes the other ring out of the box, taking my hand and slipping in onto my own finger. "I will," he says, his voice breaking a little.

I climb into his lap and kiss his tears away. "I love you, Derek. I'm gonna make you the happiest husband ever."

His shoulders shake as he lets out a sob. "I love you, too. And you already do make me happy."

I kiss his forehead and rub the back of his neck. "Then I'll make sure I keep it that way."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending! domestic family life! i wanted this last chapter to be short and sweet, just showing how their Pack has grown and how happy they are with their own family and home

*10 Years Later*

 

A little hand pats my cheek to wake me up in the morning. "Daddy," comes a little whisper. "Daddy, wake up."

I stick out my tongue and shake my head. "Nope. Too early."

"Daddy!"

I smirk and open my eyes, finding three-year-old Laura standing there with wild hair and a spot of drool on her Cinderella nightgown. "Good morning, sweet girl," I smile, reaching my arm out to help her climb up onto the bed so I can cuddle her. "How did you sleep, babydoll?"

"Good," she says, reaching over to pat Derek's cheek now. "Papa! Wake up!"

Derek huffs and rubs his eyes. "Morning, sweet pea. How did you sleep?"

"Good," Laura replies, moving so she's between us. "Can we have, um, pancakes for breakfast?"

"What kind of pancakes, munchkin?" I ask her, running my fingers through her hair. "Blueberry, strawberry, or plain?"

"Um...Um, blueberry," she says. "Can Rain eat pancakes, too?"

"Yes, he can. But not a whole lot," Derek tells her, patting her bottom as he sits up and stretches. His braid got messy while he slept, and I just can't help but reach up to undo it.

"Lookin' good, babe," I grin. "Laura, do you like Papa's hair?"

"Yeah, i's pretty," Laura says, getting up to climb into Derek's lap. "Papa, can I, um, make pancakes, too?"

"You wanna help me, sweet pea?" Derek smiles, picking her up and holding her on his hip as he gets up. "All right, but we gotta be a little quiet, ok? We don't wanna wake Rain up too soon."

"Why does he have to sleep so much?" Laura asks as we all get up and head downstairs to the kitchen.

"'Cause he's a baby, princess," I tell her. "And babies need to sleep a lot so they can grow up."

"I don't want him to grow up."

Derek and I chuckle. "Why not, sweetheart?" Derek asks her.

"Be-Because he's really cute," Laura pouts.

I snicker and kiss the top of her head. "You don't think he'll be cute when he gets bigger?"

"No," she says seriously.

Derek throws her over his shoulder and pats her bottom. "Well, YOU'RE still cute and YOU'RE not a baby anymore, missy."

"Papa! No spankies!" Laura giggles, kicking her little feet.

Derek sets her on the kitchen counter as I start to get the blueberry pancake mix and a big mixing bowl. I'm just cutting the bag of the pancake mix when I hear Rain start to cry from upstairs. Derek takes the mix from me and tells me he'll get everything started.

So I head upstairs to our bedroom. I mean, Rain HAS a nursery, but Daphne said it's really good for babies to stay in the same room as the parents for a few months, then ease them into the nursery. Make them feel safer so they won't cry "for no reason" in the middle of the night. And it's really worked. Laura was the heaviest sleeper EVER as a baby. Even now, that girl won't wake up unless you bribe her with food or playtime. She's gonna be a joy when school starts.

Rain is wailing in his bassinet beside the bed. "Ohhh, baby boy, it's all right," I coo, carefully unswaddling him and picking him up. "Daddy's here. Daddy's right here," I smile as I gently sway with him and pat his back.

With Daphne's help, Derek and I were able to get me pregnant to have Laura and Rain. And I don't know how women have done it for thousands of years. Being pregnant was HARD. I was fat and awkward and I waddled. And I couldn't stand morning sickness and having to pee all the fucking time. And, God, don't get me started on labor! I mean, obviously I didn't push the kids out -thank God. C-section done by a very qualified doctor who specializes in supernatural birth. Yeah, Deaton and Daphne have the connections I WISH I had.

Laura's C-section went super smoothly. She was kicking up a storm, just ready to come out, then when she was finally in the world, she hollared and cried and wouldn't stop until both Derek and I had a hand on her. Poor Rain, though, he scared the shit out've us. When they did a quick sonogram to check his position, we had to move quick because the doctor saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and cutting off his air supply. It was amazing the relief that went through the room when he came out gasping and screaming and only a little blue. We had to stay an extra day in the hospital just to make sure there were no complications, but he's doing just fine now, if a little lighter than Laura was when she was three months.

While Laura looks a lot like Derek, with the dark hair and light green/blue eyes, Rain looks a lot more like me, same nose and moles and everything. We named him "Rain" because it rained crazy hard the day he was born, to the point that Laura came to us crying when she was finally allowed to see us.

I press kisses to the top of Rain's fuzzy head, rubbing the sole of a squirmy, tiny foot. "You're so little," I whisper, not for the first time and certainly not the last. "But we're gonna keep you safe, raise you to be strong. Your sissy's gonna beat up anybody that messes with you, right? And you're gonna help Daddy and Papa scare away stupid boys. Or girls. Or whoever tries to date her, yeah?"

He replies with a sneeze, his whole little body jolting. "Bless you," I chuckle, kissing his head one more time before finally bringing him downstairs. Laura is standing on a chair beside the stove as Derek pours batter onto the griddle. "Look who's awake," I announce.

Laura whips around. "Papa! Rain is awake!"

Derek chuckles and ruffles her messy hair. "I can see that, babydoll."

"Give him a kiss, princess," I tell her, lowering Rain so she can kiss his forehead, giggling when he sneezes again.

"He sneezed!" she squeals.

"Good boy," Derek praises him. "Such a good, healthy sneeze."

"You're such a dork," I grin. "What're you gonna do when the kids are older?"

"I'm STILL gonna be a dork, I guess," he chuckles.

"Which one of us is gonna be the PTA parent? The one that bakes the best brownies and gets mad at Helen?"

"Pretty sure we're BOTH gonna be those parents," he smiles. "You, especially."

"For sure," I agree, hopping up onto the counter beside Laura and lifting my shirt to feed Rain. He latches on pretty quickly, and I rub his little head as he drinks up. I'll only be able to breastfeed him for a few more months before my chest goes back to normal. Potions only work for so long when you're not actually a woman, y'know? So I need to make sure I start weaning him onto regular formula soon. Laura HATED getting weaned off my milk. She was so fussy for so long, would outright refuse the formula unless I mixed it with a little bit of my milk, 'till I ran out. I hope Rain won't be so difficult.

"Papa, when is Uncle Scott comin' over?" Laura asks.

"He'll be coming over before dinner, princess," Derek tells her. "Aunt Kira and your cousins'll be coming, too. Are you excited to see Leah and Sam?"

Laura eagerly nods her head. "Yeah. Can we...Can we play?"

"Well, only with Leah," I tell her. "Sam's still too little to play with you."

"'Cause he's a baby," she replies.

"That's right," Derek smiles. "Just like Rain. And we need to be careful with babies."

"'Cause they're small," Laura says. My smart girl.

Soon our pancakes are ready and we're all sitting at our table to eat. Laura makes a mess as usual. Pancakes mushy with syrup make for one messy toddler, and I do my best to restrain myself from cleaning her hands and mouth before she's done. Derek just smiles and tells her to eat as much as she wants. Enabler.

But I can't help but smile as he feeds Laura a piece of his own pancake. He cried when I told him I was pregnant. He picked me up and held me and wouldn't let me go for hours, and from then on, he was asking if I was comfortable, if I was in any pain, if I wanted anything to eat. He would always make sure that I had plenty of strawberries and yogurt in the apaartment. Yeah, that was my craving. With Rain, it was chocolate ice cream. When I went into labor with Laura, Derek was in a panic, grabbing my overnight bag and calling Melissa and Scott and Daphne. He practically sped to the hospital, even though my water hadn't even broken yet. He held my hand for hours and hours as I was dealing with cramps, until I was finally ready for the C-section. When he held Laura for the first time, he just wouldn't stop crying. It was so sweet.

I give Rain to Derek so I can clean the syrup and pancakes off of Laura's mouth and hands. "How do you always get so messy, princess?" I tease her.

"Papa said i's a gift," she replies, being a good girl and staying still for me.

"It probably is. Daddy's messy, too," I smile. "You wanna play in the pool today?"

"Yeah!"

Once breakfast is over and I've rinsed the dishes, I get Laura changed into her mermaid swimsuit. She looks so adorable. Derek changes Rain into a pool diaper, and then we quickly get changed into our own trunks, then we're outside and pulling the pool cover off.

It's...It's kinda amazing that we're living on Derek's family's old property. We had the old house torn down, and we spent a few years while we were in college building a new one just for the Pack. Huge house, really, plenty of rooms for everyone, a huge playroom, enormous kitchen, a library, and a furnished basement lounge area. The "backyard" has an in-ground pool, a grilling area with a table and chairs under a gazebo, and a playground set for the kids. Derek and I are immensely proud of this house, our home. We've built our home. Derek sometimes looks around and just gets this happy look in his eyes, and tells me that his family would be glad he brought life back to the property. I always agree; this land deserves new, better memories.

"Daddy! Watch me!" Laura shouts from the edge of the pool.

"I'm watching, baby girl!" I call back, holding Rain in my arms a little bit away.

"One! Two! Three!" And she jumps off the edge and right into Derek's arms, who lets her slip under the water before pulling her back up.

"That was awesome, babydoll!" I shout. "Look at my little Olympic swimmer!"

It was definitely a good thing we signed her up for swimming lessons. I think it's really important that we get our kids used to the water so they'll have much less of a change of drowning. I mean, we keep the cover on the pool whenever we're not in it, but it's best to be cautious.

"Whaddyou think, sweet boy?" I coo to Rain, holding him on his back just on the surface of the water. He kicks his little hands and feet, my little water baby. "Think you'll grow up big and strong like your Papa? Or have a super smart brain like your Daddy? Hm?" He just spits out little bubbles. "Yeah. Whatever you grow up to be, we'll love you no matter what. 'Cause you got a big family, yeah? Me, Papa, Laura. Then you got Scott and Kira, and their babies. You've got Lydia and her kids, and Liam and his boyfriend. I think they're gonna adopt here soon. And you've got your Grandpa, and Grandma Melissa. Big family, and we all love you so much. You'll never be alone."

I look over at Derek, who's tossing Laura up in the air and catching her, kissing her cheek loudly before doing it again. "Yeah," I smile. "We won't be alone anymore."


End file.
